Reborn
by GaramMerica
Summary: Saat kesempatan kedua telah diberikan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? maaf klo jelek. maklum fic pertama
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reborn

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed punya Bandai, saya hanyalah seorang fans ^_^

Summary: Saat kesempatan kedua telah diberikan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

* * *

_Kau sudah mengalami bagaimana dinginnya kematian, lalu saat kau mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk memulai dari awal lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Bertahan hidup.

Itulah yang akan kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun sebelum hari itu. Hari dimana aku pertama kalinya membuka mata dan kutemukan sesosok wanita berambut hitam bersama segerombol anak-anak yang mengerumuniku. Dan yang bisa kudengar adalah deburan ombak dan bunyi pasir.

Mereka bilang aku mengalami luka parah dan suatu keajaiban aku masih bisa hidup. _Keajaiban. _Kesempatan kedua atas apa yang kulakukan dulu. Tapi apa yang dulu telah kulakukan?

Hanya ada dua orang dewasa yang tinggal di rumah besar ini. Yang pria buta dan yang wanita terlihat agak tua. Dia Cadrid Yamato. Mereka berdua merawat anak-anak yang merupakan para _orphan _korban perang.

Ya, perang antara Bumi dan Plant. Oh, aku melupakan pihak netral, Orb. Perang antara mereka bertiga walau yang netral hanya berperang untuk mempertahankan negaranya. Perang yang baru dideklarasikan perdamaiannya. Baguslah.

"Auel, kemarilah. 'Anak-anak' sudah pulang. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka karena kau anggota keluarga baru kami," panggil Nona Cadrid dengan lembutnya dari ambang pintu yang terbuka namun hanya cahaya putih yang terlihat.

Aku pun berjalan dengan malas ke arahnya. Dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat mereka. Serombongan.

"Hai. Aku Auel," salamku singkat.

"Halo Auel! Namaku Kira Yamato. Senang mengenalmu," balas laki-laki berambut coklat dengan senyum ramahnya.

"_Nee, _selamat sore, Auel-_san. _Namaku Lacus Clyne. Senang rasanya tahu ada banyak teman baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya, ya!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink bergelombang yang berada di samping orang bernama Kira.

Teman baru, ya? Percaya diri sekali.

"Wah~ wah~ siapa tiga orang di belakangmu itu Kira? Teman-temanmu? Oh, iya. Dimana Athrun?" tanya Nona Cadrid ramah. Aku menoleh ke orang yang dimaksud. Di belakang Kira berdiri seorang laki-laki bermata _ruby _berambut gelap, dua orang gadis yang berwarna rambut sama namun yang satu pendek dan yang satu diikat dua.

"Ya. Kenalkan, mereka teman-teman dari Zaft. Yang laki-laki berwajah galak itu Shinn Asuka, yang rambut pendek Lunamaria Hawke dan yang diikat dua Meyrin Hawke. Mereka berdua kakak-adik. Athrun menginap di mansion Cagalli. Untuk sementara mereka akan tinggal di sini sampai menemukan tempat tinggal. Boleh, 'kan, Bu?" jawab Kira sopan.

'Bu'?

"Tentu saja! Mereka boleh terus tinggal di sini kalau mereka mau," jawab Nona Cadrid ramah.

"Waaaah~ syukurlah, Shinn-_kun, _Luna-_chan, _Meyrin-_chan_," timpal Lacus ceria. Kira tertawa kecil dan tiga orang itu tersenyum senang dan langsung membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada begitu banyak orang asing? Dan lagi aku tidak suka dengan anak bernama Shinn itu! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak suka. Yang kutahu, aura orang itu terasa tidak asing dan aku benci aura itu!

Tiba-tiba kami bertemu pandang. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung untuk beberapa lama. "Ah! Kurasa kita pernah bertemu!" serunya.

"A-apa!" sahutku sinis. Enak saja tiba-tiba bertingkah sok kenal. Orang ini apa-apaan, sih?

Ia maju mendekatiku. Yang lain memperhatikan kami dengan wajah bingung. "Kau yang waktu itu bersama dengan pria berambut hijau saat menjemput Stellar, 'kan?"

"Ha? Pria berambut hijau? Stellar? Stellar siapa? Pria siapa?" balasku juga bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau yang rambut hijau, tapi Stellar, lho. Yang rambut pirang. Stellar Lousier!"

Kenapa orang ini ngotot banget, sih? Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan tentang orang-orang yang tidak kukenal itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya 'kenal' juga, ya? "Ha? Stellar siapa? Stellar Looser?" ulangku sambil mendekatkan telinga.

Shinn tersentak. Ia terlihat marah. "Stellar Lousier! Kau sengaja, ya! Kau juga mantan anggota EA, 'kan?" bentaknya padaku.

Aku-benci-orang-ini.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak kenal orang yang namanya Stellar Laser atau apapun itu. Dan aku bukan bagian dari militer! Aku bukan anggota EA!" balasku dengan bentakan. Cih! Kesan pertama yang benar-benar buruk.

"Sudah~ sudah~ kalian berdua!" lerai Nona Cadrid. Lunamaria memukul kepala Shinn sebagai teguran dan Shinn hanya mengerang.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lantai. Aku tidak suka.

"Shinn-_kun_, tolong maklumi Auel. Dia tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Ia kehilangan ingatan. Ingatannya hanya dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi tolong maklumi, ya?"

"Hilang ingatan? Seminggu lalu?" ulang Kira dengan tatapan iba.

Aku berbalik dan masuk kembali ke kamarku. Mereka pikir siapa mereka? Seenaknya saja tiba-tiba datang dan berlagak sok akrab. Pura-pura simpatik lagi. Padahal aku mulai betah tinggal di sini. Bersama teman-teman, bersama paman, bersama Nona Cadrid. Dan sekarang semuanya berubah.

Aku tidak suka.

* * *

Selesai! Satu chap jadi juga. Review nya sangat d harapkan. Makasih byk untuk yg udah bc ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reborn—chap 2 hehe ^^

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed punya bandai yang keren abis! XD

A/N: Maaf banget kalo rada-rada gak nyambung! Oh, iya. Ada koreksi. Di chap sebelumnya Cadrid bilang ingatan Auel dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu, padahal selang waktu antara 'matinya' Auel dengan selesainya GSD banyak. Jadi, yaa, gitulah *swt + _speechless_. Tidak perlu dihiraukan ^^;. Makasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah review. Sya sangat mengharagainya. *nunduk dalam-dalam.

* * *

Pagi ini aku dengan sukses tidak bertemu dengan para orang asing itu. Dan dengan tidak sukses aku menghindari kemarahan Nona Cadrid mengenai sikapku kemarin. Aku diberi hukuman untuk mengurus kebun bunga yang penuh dengan warna-warna mencolok ini. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, berjongkok mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar benda berwarna pink ini. Apa, sih enaknya ngerawat bunga? Gak ngasih manfaat apa-apa, 'kan, selain untuk dilihatin? Kan gak bisa dimakan juga.

"Auel-_Nii_! itu namanya bunga apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang memanjat-manjat punggungku.

"Ini?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat bunga pink yang baru kupetik. Anak itu menyahut mengiyakan. "Mmmm~ ini namanya 'Bunga Merah Jambu'," jawabku sembari memberinya bunga itu.

"Heeeeee?" raung anak itu tidak percaya sambil menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Oniichan~ _kalau yang itu bunga apa, ya namanya?" tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat dua dan selalu membawa-bawa bonekanya kemana pun ia pergi. Ia tersenyum polos dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ia tunjuk. "Yang itu namanya 'Bunga Kuning'," jawabku asal.

"Hei, kakak bodoh! Kalau yang biru itu namanya apa?" datang lagi seorang bocah laki-laki sambil mendorong-dorong lenganku yang satunya.

"Hegh! Itu 'Bunga Biru'. Sudah jelas, 'kan?" sahutku.

"Yang _Oniichan _pegang itu namanya 'Bunga Hijau', dong?" datang lagi yang lain dari balik punggungku.

"Yang ini rumput, bodoh," sergahku cepat. Ukh~ apa-apaan, sih! Kenapa mereka terus berdatangan kayak semut begini? Aku merasakan seseorang menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. "Aarrgh!" raungku geram.

"Sebenarnya Auel-_Nii _gak tahu nama bunga-bunga itu, 'kan? _Oniichan _cuma asal kasih nama dari warnanya. Yang bodoh itu Auel-_Nii_!" gerutu anak yang pertama bertanya tadi sambil menarik rambutku seperti menarik tali kekang kuda.

Cukup sudah! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang! Aku bangkit membuat anak-anak tadi berlarian menghindariku sambil tertawa-tawa. Anak yang tadi menjambak rambutku dengan sigap melepasnya dan ikut berlari setelah menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Kurang ajar.

"KEMARI KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH NAKAL!" seruku murka dan mulai mengejar mereka.

"Kyaaa~ ada monster~" ledek mereka semua.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengataiku monster dan masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang! Eh. Tunggu... kenapa aku berpikir begitu? Monster... kenapa rasanya aku tidak asing dibilang begitu? Apa aku pernah mengalaminya sebelum ini? Sering?

_Deg!_

Ada suatu adegan yang mulai muncul di kepalaku. Hitam-putih, tidak berwarna. Terus bergerak-gerak seperti kamera yang goyah. Aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilap mulai mengalir. Merah. _Darah. _Suasana tempat itu begitu pengap dan..._  
_

Dan pemandangan itu menghilang begitu saja. Kembali menjadi hamparan pantai dan kebun bunga tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Apa itu tadi? Bagian dari film yang kuingat? Tidak, seingatku aku belum pernah nonton film horror. Lalu..apakah mungkin itu tadi...

"Ada yang tahu kenapa anak-anak itu terus berlarian dan memandang ke arah sini sambil melambai, menjulurkan lidah dan memukul-mukul pantat mereka sendiri?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakangku dan membuatku tersentak.

"Ha?" aku menoleh dengan bingung ke asal suara dan menemukan Kira di sana. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan mengangguk ke arah yang dia maksud tadi. Aku mengikuti arah anggukannya dan mendapati anak-anak itu sedang meledekku. "Ah! Aku lupa tentang bocah-bocah tengil itu!" sahutku kesal sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"_Yare~Yare~_ Sepertinya Auel-_san_ sudah akrab dengan anak-anak, ya. Anak-anak juga kelihatannya menyukaimu," celetuk Kira sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Wah, aku merasa tersanjung. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus merasa tersanjung dibilang akbrab dengan anak-anak tengil itu! Aku memperhatikan orang di depanku ini dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia balas menatapku bingung namun tetap tersenyum. Kenapa orang ini senyam-senyum terus?

"Hei, apa selalu ada hal yang lucu bagimu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Karena sejak datang ke sini, kuperhatikan kau selalu tersenyum. Apa ada yang lucu di sini?"

"Hmm~ begitukah? Kalau lucu kurasa ada," gumamnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Ia lalu menatapku. "Kau," ujarnya sambil menunjukku.

"Ha? Aku? Maksudmu aku lucu? Ngejek, ya? Ngajak berantem?"

Ia hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di rerumputan kebun ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahnya, menyuruhku ikut duduk bersamanya. "Kurasa kau tipe orang tempramental. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk tentang lucu itu. Kau tahu? Saat kau di medan perang, kesempatanmu bisa tersenyum sangatlah sedikit. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kita tersenyum sebanyak-banyaknya selagi bisa. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di waktu mendatang," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil memainkan setangkai bunga yang baru ia petik.

"Perang lagi maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum lirih dengan mata sayu. "Kuharap tidak akan terjadi lagi. Perang-perang ini telah membuat kita semua mengalami kehilangan yang tidak sedikit." Ia menatapku lirih. "Kurasa ingatanmu salah satunya."

Aku terdiam. Hei, kalau yang tadi kulihat itu adalah ingatanku, kurasa aku baru saja mendapatkan sebagian darinya. Tapi kurasa itu bukanlah ingatan yang menyenangkan. Lagipula siapa yang menginginkan masa lalu kalau sudah punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan sekarang? Kurasa.

"Aku sudah dengar cerita lengkapnya dari Ibu. Kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku lukamu," ujarnya lagi sambil menujuk ke daerah perutnya.

Aku memegangi perutku sendiri. Oh, luka itu. Luka lama yang pernah membuatku merasakan dinginnya maut. _Kematian._ Bahkan aku tidak ingat darimana aku bisa mendapatkan luka itu. "Yah, luka yang cukup lebar. Tapi kurasa sudah sembuh sekarang. Waktu sudah banyak berlalu, 'kan?" balasku tersenyum tipis. "Oh, iya. Kenapa kau memanggil Nona Cadrid 'ibu'? Kau anaknya?"

Terlihat ekspresi kaget di wajah orang bermata lavender ini. ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Itu bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Aku memang anaknya. Tapi Ibu bukan ibu kandungku. Ia ibu angkat. Aku saja baru tahu saat perang _Bloody Valentine _pertama. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin tentang hal ini, namun kurasa ibu kandungku sudah meninggal."

_Deg!_

Aku merasa panas. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Meninggal_? Ibu...mu...meniggal?"

"Yaa, kurasa. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dari foto. Haha. Hubungan keluarga yang aneh, ya?"

Jantungku masih berdetak cepat. Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau berusaha menghibur dirimu sendiri? Ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. Kesal? Marah? Sedih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu?

Sekelebat adegan mulai muncul lagi, buram, dan hitam-putih. Samar-samar aku melihat senyum seorang wanita. Ia mengelus kepala seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dan anak itu tersenyum lebar karenanya. Siapa? Siapa wanita itu? Anak laki-laki itu... aku?

"Auel?"

Aku tersentak. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kira menatapku dengan ekspresi cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat," ujarnya lagi sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku dan menggeleng. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa hanya kebanyakan kena sinar matahari."

Ia menepuk bahuku lagi lalu berdiri. "Pasti kau belum sarapan. Ayo pulang, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Oh, iya. Masalah Shinn kemarin, maafkan dia, ya. Dia anaknya memang gampang marah dan keras kepala. Tapi kurasa kau akan bisa berteman dengannya," kata Kira ramah.

Haaaaah? Berteman dengannya? Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik. Aku pun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku untuk membersihkannya. "Oh, ya. Mengenai Stellar Lobster itu, memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" balasku bertanya.

"Lobster? Oh! Kalau maksudmu gadis yang dibicarakan Shinn itu..." Kira berpikir sejenak. "...kurasa kau harus bertanya padanya secara langsung."

Siapa juga yang mau? Bertanya tentang orang yang 'tidak kukenal' kepada orang yang kubenci. Maaf saja, ya.

Aku tidak suka padanya. Jangan lupakan itu.

* * *

Horeee! Akhirnya jadi juga. Hmp! Lebih panjang dari yang dulu. Ah, ya. ada yang tahu tentang sosok 'ibu' bagi Auel? hehe. Mau dong :p Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu. Review nya sangat d harapkan. Makasih byk untuk yg udah bc ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Reborn—chap 3. Huuoooo!

Disclaimer: Bandai!

A/N: Huee. Lama-lama miskin ide juga *sob. Makasih banyak buat **fhaska **yang udah kasih support en info byk ttg FFn ke saya, **ofiai17 **yang selalu buat saya semangat nulis, **Pearl Jeevas** yang sya anggap sekutu karena sama-sama benci Stellar *peace, dan **Aishire Atha** juga Readers yang udah bersedia baca fic gaje ini, saya sangat senang.

Oh, ya. Untuk chapter yang ini sya mau buat yang agak nyantai aja dulu. Ada romance nya gitu deh Haha. This is intended for oifiai-chan. Just enjoy, please! :D

* * *

.

Aku mengikuti ajakan Kira untuk sarapan bersama. Tentu saja karena aku tahu aku takkan bisa menolak. Dan aku juga lapar. Sejak bangun pagi aku langsung pergi ke kebun karena menghindari para orang asing yang mulai tinggal di rumah ini. Apalagi Si Bocah Asuka itu. Aku selalu merasa panas bila berada di dekatnya. Dan ada keganjalan di hatiku yang selalu menimbulkan dorongan untuk menghajarnya, menyakitinya, _membunuhnya. _

Sama seperti saat kau dipukul seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dan kau ingin membalasnya. Suatu hasrat berbahaya yang disebut balas dendam.

Tapi setiap pemikiran itu muncul, aku selalu memalingkan wajah dan berusaha melupakannya. Karena sejauh ini belum ada alasan bagi perasaan-perasaan itu untuk muncul. Seingatku, sih.

* * *

Hambar. Sarapan pagi ini hambar. Dan kurasa penyebabnya adalah Shinn Asuka yang duduk di depanku. Oh, yeah~ bagus. Kenapa hanya kursi ini yang tersisa?

"Auel-_kun_ sudah selesai? Bisa tolong aku?" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu ramah di telingaku.

Aku menoleh masih dengan mulut mengunyah—atau mungkin berdecak—dan mendapati Meyrin Hawke sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh berisi pakaian. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Aku mengunyah lagi beberapa kali. "Abwa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah centong nasi mendarat di kepalaku dan berhasil membuatku tersedak. "Ohok! Ohok! Haairrr! Hairr!" raungku sambil memegangi leher dan meraba mencari gelas air minumku.

Dengan sigap Meyrin meletakkan keranjangnya lalu mengambil gelas itu dan langsung menyodorkannya padaku. "Pe-pelan-pelan saja!" ujarnya khawatir. Walau begitu aku bisa mendengar kekehan mengejek dari bocah Asuka itu. _Terkutuklah!_

"Te...rima...kasih..." balasku mulai mengatur nafas. Tentu saja tersangka utama kejahatan tadi adalah NONA CADRID. Aku menoleh cepat dan memberikan _Death Glare _padanya.

Dengan santai ia tetap makan dengan tenang sambil menyuapi anak-anak kecil sesekali. Ia tersenyum pada mereka. "Anak-anak, kalau sedang bicara dengan orang lain _tidak boleh_ sambil makan, ya! Apalagi dengan mulut penuh, itu, 'kan _menjijikkan_. Apalagi untuk kalian para _gentleman._"

Anak-anak hanya balas bertanya _gentleman itu apa _dengan polosnya_. _Sungguh sindiran yang menohok hati._  
_

Aku kembali menoleh pada Meyrin setelah mengelap mulutku dengan serbet. "Maaf soal tadi. Mau minta tolong apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah. Sialan. Aku baru saja bertingkah memalukan di depan perempuan.

"Aaah~ tidak perlu sungkan. Anu, aku ingin menjemur pakaian yang sudah dicuci, bisa tolong tunjukkan dimana tempat menjemurnya?"

Aku pun berdiri dan mulai menaruh piring kotorku ke dapur. Hah! Akhirnya ada alasan untuk pergi dari sini. "Dengan senang hati, Nona Merin," jawabku mulai memimpin perjalanan. "Biar saya yang membawakan keranjang anda."

Ia pun mengikuti dari belakang dengan bingung setelah aku berhasil merebut keranjang itu darinya. "Anu... sebenarnya namaku Meyrin..."

* * *

.

"Auel-_kun _sering buat masalah dengan Nona Cadrid, ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang penjepit jemuran.

"Aaahaaa~" balasku bergumam dan mulai menyibakkan sebuah seprai.

"Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Grrh. Diamlah," bantahku dengan pipi merona. Tak perlu diingatkan. Aku juga tahu soal itu. Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran terlintas di benakku. "Anu.. kau selama ini berperang bersama bocah Asuka itu, ya? Apa tidak panas?"

"Hee? Panas? Shinn memang tempramen, sih. Tapi dia baik, kok."

"_Nah! _Baik," gumamku tidak percaya sambil memutar mata. "Lalu apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Stellar Rooster? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Lousier, Auel," koreksinya. "Yang pasti bukan hal yang baik. Coba saja tanya Shinn langsung."

Bagus. Kurasa bertanya pada siapapun akan menimbulkan jawaban ke arah yang sama.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Menerbangkan sehelai syal berwarna kuning polos yang baru digantung Meyrin. Aku menangkapnya dengan mudah karena kain itu menuju ke arahku.

Aku menyodorkan syal itu dan dia mengambilnya dengan kikuk. "Ah, terima kasih! Kurasa aku harus lebih sigap untuk memasang penjepit. Tapi suasana di sini sungguh menyenangkan, ya, Auel. Selain banyak angin, laut dan kebun bunganya juga terlihat jelas dari sini."

Aku berbalik dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Angin berhembus kencang karena di sini memang sedikit banyak merupakan tepi tebing. "Ya. Benar-benar indah..."

Mataku menangkap suatu wilayah tanah yang agak janggal. Kenapa tanahnya agak naik? Aku menyelesaikan jemuran terakhirku dan langsung membawa masuk keranjangnya. "Aku duluan, Meyrin. Ada yang ingin kulihat." Dan aku pun berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

* * *

Aku terus berjalan mengelilingi sepetak tanah yang menarik perhatianku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lebar juga. Mungkin kalau dilihat orang lain tak ada yang aneh dengan tanah ini. Tapi tidak dengan mataku.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku ke sana. Debum seperti biasa, tapi ada yang 'agak keras' di dalam. Apa, ya?

"Auel, apa yang kau cari?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Meyrin sudah berdiri di belakangku. Aku terkejut dan spontan mundur beberapa langkah, tersandung kakiku sendiri dan tersungkur ke pasir dengan pantat lebih dulu. "Aaah~ kau ini jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, dong! Aku kaget, tahu!" gerutuku sambil mengelus-elus pantatku yang sakit.

Aku pun mulai bangkit tanpa mengindahkan uluran tangan dari gadis ini.

"Maaf, deh. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tipe yang kagetan," balasnya tersenyum miris. "Jadi? Ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

Ya, tidak ada apa-apa di pikiranmu. "Memang tidak," balasku sekadarnya dan mulai pergi menyisiri pantai.

Ia diam beberapa saat dengan wajah mengerut namun kemudian ia menyusulku. "Tidak bisa, ya, ramah sama orang? Dari pertama aku melihatmu sikapmu ketus sekali. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai kami?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa, yaa~ mungkin karena kalian orang asing yang tiba-tiba tinggal bersama kami dan bersikap sok ramah? Mungkin, lho," sindirku cuek tanpa menatapnya dan terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba bahuku ditarik kuat dan membuatku mau tidak mau menatapnya. Terlihat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. "Kalau memang tidak suka kami tinggal di sini kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" sahutnya.

Aku terdiam. _Karena Nona Cadrid, _pikirku dalam hati. Ia sudah mengizinkan dengan tangan terbuka dan aku cukup tahu diri bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini untuk melarang mereka. "Sudahah. Aku malas membicarakannya," jawabku sambil memalingkan muka ke tanah.

Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku dan melakukan hal yang sama. Terjadi keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk beberapa lama. Oooh, ayolah. Satu lagi hari yang buruk?

"Hei, Meyrin! Auel! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Lunamaria Hawke dan Shinn berjalan menghampiri kami sambil melambai. Bagus. Tadi adiknya dan sekarang si kakak.

"Cuma ngobrol, kok, _Neechan_. Ada apa?" balas Meyrin.

"Kami mau pergi belanja beberapa barang. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut?" balasnya tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya orang ini memang suka belanja.

"Hei! Kenapa harus ngajak orang rambut biru ini?" bantah Shinn.

"Ada yang salah dengan rambut biru, mata merah?" balasku dingin.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan permusuhan. Aku pun begitu.

"Sudah-sudah. Ini juga biar kalian akur tahu! Lagipula Auel, kami kurang paham lingkungan sekitar sini. Bisa sekalian tunjukkan jalan? Kami sudah bertanya pada Nona Cadrid dan dia bilang kau tahu. Jadi ikut saja, ya!" jelas Luna sambil memegangi lengan Shinn. Shinn yang sepertinya baru teringat akan hal itu hanya diam saja dengan cemberut.

Bagus. Titah baru Sang Ratu sudah keluar.

"Dengan senang hati, _Neechan!_ Pergilah ke tempat mobil duluan, kami mau bersiap dulu!" jawab Meyrin seenaknya dengan wajah berseri. Gadis ini apa-apaan, sih?

"Wah! Bagus kalau begitu! Kami tunggu di gerbang depan, ya!" balas kakaknya itu lalu melenggang pergi.

Begitu mereka sudah menjauh dari jarak pendengaran. Aku bertanya pada Meyrin dengan nada sedatar mungkin. "'_Dengan senang hati_', heh? Pemaksaan macam apa ini?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat ganti baju! Kau tidak akan jalan-jalan keliling kota dengan pakaian seperti itu, 'kan?" jawabnya sambil menatapku galak.

Aku memandangi tubuhku sendiri dari dagu sampai kaki. Aku memang memakai baju kuning dengan dada terbuka dan celana tanggung warna biru seperti biasa. Ada yang salah dengan cara berpakaianku? Ia pun mulai pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Yah, sudahlah.

* * *

.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa barang titipan Nona Cadrid, kami berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian di salah satu _departmen store. _Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga. Luna dengan riangnya mencoba berbagai baju yang ada dan meminta pendapat Shinn yang selalu _setia_ di sampingnya. Kurasa aku menemukan alasan lain aku diajak, untuk menemani Meyrin sehingga mereka selalu bisa berdua tanpa harus merasa tidak enak.

Meyrin pun mulai memilah-milah baju untuknya sendiri. Aku hanya diam mematung bagai boneka manekin yang membawa barang belanjaan.

"Auel, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Meyrin sudah berganti baju dengan sebuah baju terusan warna merah muda tanpa lengan. Aku memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Astaga! Kau tetap jelek," jawabku dengan alis bertaut yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Sebuah tas tangan mendarat di wajahku. "Serius, dong!" gerutunya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku serius, tahu! Kau tidak cocok pakai baju begituan!" seruku kesal sambil memegangi hidungku yang nyeri.

"Begitu, ya? Padahal aku suka baju ini," gumamnya kecewa dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ganti.

Aku menghela nafas. Dasar perempuan.

"Kalau yang ini?" ia muncul lagi dengan tampilan berbeda.

Ia memakai _tank top_ hijau bercorak dan rok mini warna coklat muda dengan rantai kecil di sampinya. Rambutnya ia ikat setengah sehingga menampilkan panjang asli rambutnya. Aku melihat ulang dari atas ke bawah. Ia berputar. "Jadi?"

Tanpa bisa kutahan, senyuman muncul di bibirku. "Hahaha! Kau segitu bersemangatnya, ya?" tawaku meledak. Ternyata perempuan kalau beli baju seperti ini, ya? Sampai berubah total begitu. Pantas saja lama.

"Uukh~ jadi gimana! Jelek juga, nih? Kalau gitu aku ganti lagi deh," gerutunya mulai berbalik.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Yang itu bagus, kok. Sungguh. Nah..." aku mengambil sebuah cardigan coklat senada roknya dan kupakaikan padanya. "...begini jadi komplit, deh," timpalku sambil tersenyum.

Ia tersentak dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya terkejut karena tindakanku barusan. Eh, tunggu. Aku kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Astaga! Apa aku baru saja bersikap bagaikan _gentleman_? Sungguh memalukan! Aku segera menjauh dan bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku ambil ini saja, deh. Auel juga pilih saja apa yang kau suka!" ujarnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Nggak, ah. Merepotkan saja," balasku cuek.

Ia menyambar bahuku dan menjajarkan sebuah jaket tanpa lengan berwarna krem polos ke badanku. "Tidak boleh begitu! Bajumu yang ini memang lebih lumayan dari yang tadi. Tapi kau harus berpakaian lebih santai juga untuk menunjukkan umurmu yang sebenarnya!"

Aku tersentak. Apa baju hitam (kayak di film aslinya) yang kupakai ini masih tidak sesuai dengan seleranya juga. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil jaket itu. "Apa aku harus berputar juga begitu memakainya?" ledekku.

Ia kembali melemparku dengan tas tangannya.

* * *

.

Aku berhenti di depan etalase sebuah toko. Dan aku memperhatikan kacanya baik-baik. Toko ini terasa tidak asing. Apa aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya? Setahuku, sih belum.

"Waah, laut juga kelihatan dari sini, ya," komentar Shinn ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pandanganku.

Aku menoleh dan memang ada laut di sana. Kenapa rasanya tidak asing?

"Waaah! Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" ujar Luna sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan sesekali berputar menikmati angin.

_Deg! _

Sekelebat bayangan mulai muncul. Seorang gadis berbaju biru menari dan berputar dengan anggun di tempatku saat ini, menyibakkan rambut pendeknya yang bergelombang.

"_Hei, kalau kau menari di tempat seperti ini bahaya, lho."_

Dan bayangan itu menghilang lagi.

Satu ingatan lagikah?

"Auel! Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya! Aku benar-benar senang," tegur Meyrin dengan senyum lebar ke arahku.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Ya. Sama-sama."

Namun ada hal lain yang mengisi pikiranku saat ini.

Apa ingatanku akan kembali seiring waktu berjalan? Tidak apa-apakah jika aku mengingatnya? Bagaimana kalau itu bukanlah ingatan yang baik melainkan sangat buruk dan aku akan berharap lebih baik tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

* * *

Waaaaaaah! Chapter yang panjang banget, ya? nyambung gak, ya? gak nyambung, ya?

Ya sudahlah. Review, please ^^ jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya! _Arigatou gozaimasu!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Reborn—chap 4. Haha. Waktu pertama buat fic ini gak nyangka bakal 'agak' panjang. Pengennya, sih nyelesaiin di chap 6. Bisa gak, ya?

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed n' Destiny punya bandai yang oke punya! *ngibarin pom-pom.

A/N : As usual, thank you so muchmuchmuchmuch for semua yang dah review and para Readers yang udah bersedia baca fic abal ini walau gak review. asiik banget! Hahaha. Thank you so much! XD

* * *

.

Aku terbangun pagi ini karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk turun, masih dengan baju-dada-terbuka kesayanganku, dengan mata redup aku menyusuri tangga.

Di ruang tengah, semua penghuni rumah sudah berkumpul dengan wajah cemas. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan malas. "Ada apa, sih ribut-ribut?" tanyaku sambil mengucek-ucek mata dan diselingi kegiatan menguap.

"Astaga! Sedang gawat-gawat kayak gini, kau malah dengan santainya nanya ada apa sambil nguap? Bikin naik darah saja! Sudah, kau kembali ke kasur empukmu itu saja sana!" balas Shinn yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Bentakannya itu membuat mataku benar-benar terbuka.

Baru aku dan dia bersiap memulai perdebatan, Kira menyela dengan berdiri di depan kami. "Maaf, Auel-_san. _Tapi keadaannya memang mengkhawatirkan saat ini. Kalau kau berkenan, bisa bantu kami?" sela Kira sopan.

"Makanya itu, ada apa?" aku mengulang pertanyaan awal.

"Kau tahu Shota? Dia menghilang. Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tidak juga menemukannya. Sekarang kami mau mencari lagi. Auel-_san _ikut, ya!" jelas Kira tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

Shota, anak pertama yang mengajukan pertanyaan tentang bunga tempo hari. Dia termasuk yang paling tidak bisa diam, sih di antara anak-anak lain. Mungkinkah tersasar?

"Kau ikut atau tidak juga tidak banyak bedanya," celetuk Shinn. Luna langsung menyikutnya kuat untuk menegurnya. Terima kasih, Luna. Tapi lain kali hajar saja wajahnya.

"Aku ikut. Bagaimana pun juga aku bagian dari rumah ini. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan. Bukan begitu, Tuan Asuka?" ujarku sinis dan mulai pergi mencari tanpa komando.

* * *

.

Teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil-manggil nama Shota terdengar di segala penjuru rumah. Aku pun ikut mencari di sekitar kebun bunga, dibantu oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Ketemu?" tanya Lacus pada Kira. Jarak mereka berdua tidak begitu jauh dariku sehingga aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Kira dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sama denganmu. Kira-kira dimana, ya, Shota? Anak itu 'kan masih tujuh tahun. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Kira menepuk bahu Lacus lembut. "Tenanglah, Lacus. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Tapi semua tempat sudah dicari. Atau jangan-jangan dia ada 'disana'?"

Lacus tersentak. "Tidak mungkin! Tempat itu, 'kan sudah diberi kode dan membutuhkan kunci untuk membukanya. Bagaimana bisa anak-sekecilnya masuk? Lagipula tempat itu hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, 'kan?"

"Aku juga berharap dia tidak di sana. Memang tidak mungkin. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita mulai mencari lagi!"

Lacus mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

Tempat berkode? Dimana? Dimana di rumah sekitar ini yang memiliki tempat tersembunyi? Apa masih ada suatu tempat yang belum kujelajahi di sini? Tempat yang hanya diketahui beberapa orang. Dimana?

Aku melihat Meyrin dikejauhan sedang berteriak-teriak dengan wajah cemas, ikut mencari. Tunggu. Melihat Meyrin membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Ya, tanah yang agak naik itu.

Aku pun segera pergi ke tanah itu dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ruangan di bawah tanah ini kira-kira terhubung kemana?

* * *

.

"Shota!"

Teriakanku menggema di penjuru ruangan sepi ini, _shelter_. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya setelah berkeliling ke sana kemari sambil menghindari Kira dan Lacus. Terlihat gerbang besi besar di depanku.

Astaga. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih dibalik gerbang itu? Kenapa jalan masuknya saja sampai di dalam Shelter begini? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil sepertinya bisa masuk? Memang benar apa kata Kira, tidak mungkin. Tapi mau dimana lagi? Tak ada salahnya, 'kan mencoba?

Aku mendekati suatu undakan di tepi gerbang sebelah kiri, dimana terdapat beberapa tombol dan sebuah lubang kunci di sana. Aku pun berpaling ke sisi kanan gerbang. Di sana juga ada undakan yang sama. Hm... sepertinya akan sulit karena sistemnya sinkronisasi. Mungkin?

Tapi bukan Auel namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Butuh kunci? Tidak ada kunci. Butuh password? Tidak ada password. Semuanya pasti terhubung dengan kabel. Dan kabel pasti tidak jauh dari mesin. Aku mencari ke sekeliling. Ada sebuah lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat peralatan kebakaran darurat. Aku memecahkan kacanya dengan sikuku lalu kuambil kapak di dalamnya.

Kurasa bisa digunakan untuk membuka sisi undakan itu.

Yap, benar. 2-3 kali hantaman punggung kapak sudah berhasil membuatnya penyok. Aku pun menendangnya sebagai sentuhan akhir dan sisi itu terbuka, memperlihatkan jalinan kabel yang membingungkan. Oh, ayolah~ apa tidak ada yang lebih susah?

Aku menaruh kapak itu di sebelahku dan berlutut untuk memulai 'pekerjaan' baruku. Aku memilah beberapa kabel lalu mengotaka-atiknya di sana-sini. Terdengar suara derukecil dari arah gerbang. Aku pun berpindah ke mesin satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

_Peeesshh..._

Gerbang itu pun perlahan terbuka. Hahaha. Entah kenapa aku merasa bangga akan hasil kerjaku. Oke, kembali ke tujuan awal.

"Shota! Kau ada di sini?" sahutku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mataku membelalak begitu menyadari isi tempat ini. Astaga, apa maksud semua ini?

Dua buah _mobile suit _berwarna merah tipe figuran—standar menurutku—diletakkan terlentang berjejer. Di dekatnya, berdiri _mobile suit _legendaris yang tentu diketahui semua orang. Freedom yang selama ini dipiloti Kira Yamato.

Kenapa mesin-mesin pembunuh ini masih di sini? Di rumah kami para _orphan_?

Perhatianku teralih karena melihat salah satu pintu kokpit _mobile suit _itu terbuka. "Shota...?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku berlari dengan was-was ke arah mesin itu.

"Shota!" sahutku sambil mendongak ke dalam kokpit.

Dadaku sesak. Ia terpejam sambil mendekap mainan gundam-nya. Ia masih memakai piyama, berarti ia sudah hilang sejak pagi tadi. Atau mungkin...malam? Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya, menyentuh wajahnya.

Awalnya aku hanya menyentuh pipinya yang lembut dengan kukuku, namun akhirnya aku mendekap kedua pipinya dengan tanganku. Ia sedikit mengerang. Aku menghela nafas. Syukurlah masih hidup..

"Shota, hei, ayo bangun," ujarku pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Ia mengerang lalu mulai membuka matanya yang masih sayu. Ia menguceknya dulu beberapa kali. "Ah? Auel-_Nii_? Sedang apa di kamarku?"

Anak ini sepertinya tidur berjalan semalam. "Aku? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat kakak-kakak yang lain. Di luar ramai, lho."

Ia mengerut. "Nggak mau! Lihat, Auel-_Nii,_ aku punya gundam super besar di kamarku. Ayo kita coba! Auel-_Nii _lihat saja dari sana, ya!" balasnya. Ia pun mulai menekan asal beberapa tombol yang menarik perhataiannya.

"Oi-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Uwah!" pijakanku goyah. Dan saat itu aku sadar kalau mesin ini mulai bergerak. "Shota, geser!" perintahku tegas padanya. Ia pun spontan bergeser dan aku segera melompat masuk ke dalam kokpit. Pintu kokpit perlahan tertutup.

Bagus sekali.

"Iiih, kakak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sih? Menggangguku saja! Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain? Aku masih mau main, nih!"

"Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan mainan, tahu! ini asli!"

"Asli? Berarti ini cuma mimpi. Kalau begitu biarkan aku menikmati mimpiku ini!" ia menyikutku kuat dan mengambil alih kemudi. Dengan gaya yang sok ia menekan sebuah tombol yang entah darimana kutahu adalah tombol _high jump_ *pokoknya lompat yang pake tekanan api d bawah kaki itulah.

Uwah! Dasar anak bodoh! Di atas itu, 'kan atap! Aku segera mengambil alih kemudi dan menekan beberapa tombol yang entah kenapa terasa tidak asing. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dan menemakkannya ke atap beberapa kali, membuatnya runtuh. Dan kami pun pergi ke dunia luar dengan sukses.

* * *

.

Aku memicingkan mata karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan masuk menembus kaca kokpit.

"Lihat! Itu teman-teman! Semuanya! Wow, keren juga! Mereka terlihat kecil!" sahut Shota kegirangan.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat ke arah yang sama. Mereka semua memang ada di sana dan sedang berlarian karena melihat kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba. Aku pun melihat Kira yang sedang berdiri tegap tanpa mengaihkan pandangannya dari kami sambil mendekap Lacus penuh perlindungan.

Celaka! Kira dan Lacus! Dua orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini.

"Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan sesuatu pada mereka!" Shota kembali merebut kendali dan menekan beberapa tombol. Sekian detik kemudian, kami sudah menggenggam sebuah pedang laser. Ia pun menyabetnya dengan kasar dan sukses membuat beberapa pohon tumbang.

Aku bisa melihat Shinn yang melindungi Luna sambil mengumpat-umpat dan Kira yang berusaha sangat keras untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada kami. Aku tidak melihat adanya Nona Cadrid di sana. Syukurlah..

Nah, sekarang tinggal masalah bocah satu ini. "Shota, dengar, ini _memang _mimpi yang sangat menarik. Tapi bisa kita sudahi?" bujukku sambil menatapnya.

"Hahaha! Siapa yang mau? Ini sangat menyenangkan tahu! Mereka semua terlihat seperti semut, tidak berarti!"

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba muncul pemandangan kacau balau di otakku. Asap dan api ada dimana-mana. Suara-suara ledakan dan tembakan yang muncul dari segala arah membuat telingaku bising. Dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang menghantam dan timbul rasa sakit yang tidak terucapkan di tubuhku. Seketika itu semua pemandangan berganti dengan warna biru. Biru laut dengan suasananya yang dingin.

"Auel-_Nii_? _Oniichan _kenapa?" pertanyaan Shota membuatku tersentak. Apa aku baru saja pergi ke 'dunia lain' lagi?

"Tidak..apa-apa," jawabku lirih. Ukh, perutku terasa sakit. Nyeri seperti saat pertama aku bertemu dengan mereka.

"Auel-_Nii _yak..."

"Shota..." potongku. Ia diam. Mendengarkanku dengan seksama dan menurunkan tangannya dari kemudi. "...berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"Tujuh. Memangnya ken.."

"Masih suka main robot-robotan?" potongku lagi.

"Suka, dong! Apalagi kala.."

"Lebih suka mana? Yang kecil seperti yang tadi kau bawa atau yang besar seperti ini?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak bisa memilih.

"Yang besar seperti ini, sih mengasyikkan. Lebih terasa petualangannya. Tapi..." ia mengambil lagi mainannya yang sempat terlupakan dan memandanginya untuk beberapa lama. "...kalau yang kecil seperti ini bisa selalu menemaniku kapan pun kumau," lanjutnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku menghela nafas. Rasa nyeri itu perlahan berkurang. "Kalau begitu coba lihat lagi keluar. Semuanya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak mau tanpa sengaja menyakiti mereka karena kelihatan 'seperti semut yang tidak berarti', 'kan?" tanyaku lembut. "Kata-kata itu, sebenarnya bukanlah kata-kata yang sepatutnya diucapkan anak umur tujuh tahun. Mengerti?"

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan setuju namun keberatan. Akhirnya ia memalingkan kepalanya. "Auel-_Nii, _bawa aku turun. Aku mau pulang dan bangun saja dari mimpi ini. Di sini tidak seru lagi," pintanya dengan wajah merona karena malu. Dasar anak gengsi-an. Walau cuma padaku, sih.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Aku pun menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebentar. "Hehe, tenang saja. Saya akan membawamu turun, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Sekarang tidurlah dan tunggu sampai saya membangunkan anda...," balasku.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Jangan lama-lama, ya, pelayan," gumamnya sambil bersandar di lenganku. Sialan. Anak ini masih sempat saja meledekku. Tapi tak apalah. Toh, tadi dia sudah bersikap 'manis' sebelumnya.

* * *

.

Setelah menemukan cara untuk membuka kokpit dengan lancar. Aku pun turun dengan tangan kanan memegangi tali yang turun secara otomatis dari tepi pintu sedangkan tangan satunya menggendong anak 'biang masalah hari ini' agar tidak jatuh.

"Auel!"

Meyrin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memelukku begitu aku menginjak tanah. Aku sempat mundur beberapa langkah karena aksi mengejutkan itu. "Ah..Hei..."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Membawa anak kecil ke dalam _mobile suit _seperti tadi dan membuat keributan sebesar ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" cercanya tepat di telinga kananku.

"Ah, itu. Terserah, deh kau mau anggap aku apa. Penjelasannya kapan-kapan saja, ya," balasku sekadarnya. Pandanganku mulai buram. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan berhasil membuatnya lebih jelas untuk beberapa lama.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa malah bersikap cuek begitu? Aku khawatir padamu, tahu! Sangat khawatir.. kau, 'kan tidak pernah mengendalikan mesin itu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"sahutnya lagi dengan suara lebih pelan dan agak serak. Ia menatapku tajam namun matanya terlihat basah. Namun ia tidak menangis.

Terkejut. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku ke tanah untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa memanas. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat. "Maaf..kalau begitu."

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

Keheningan canggung ini untungnya tidak berlangsung lama karena Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Nona Cadrid, Lunamaria dan anak-anak lainnya menghambur ke arah kami dengan segenap celotehan.

Aku menyerahkan Shota yang masih tertidur kepada Nona Cadrid. "Dia kutemukan di bawah. Tenang saja. Hanya tertidur," ujarku datar, tidak peduli itu yang mereka tanya atau tidak.

Pandanganku kembali kabur.

Nona Cadrid menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Aku hanya mengangguk sopan. "Maaf. Tapi aku ingin kembali ke dalam lebih dulu." Aku berpaling ke arah Kira yang menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh. aku manarik nafas. "Kira-_san. _Aku akan menemuimu sendiri nanti. Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Ya. Istirahatlah. Hari ini kau sudah banyak membantu. Terima kasih, Auel-_san_," balasnya sopan.

Aku pun membungkuk lagi dan mulai berjalan setelah mendapati Meyrin dan dan yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian merubah tatapan kalian padaku?

Perhatian mereka kembali teralih karena erangan Shota yang terbangun.

* * *

.

Aku terus berjalan menuju kamarku yang entah kenapa terasa seperti menempuh ruang hampa. Kepalaku terasa berat. Ada beberapa ingatan lagi yang ingin keluar namun hanya berkumpul di suatu titik. Membuat kepalaku sakit.

"_Kau juga mantan anggota EA, 'kan?"_

Kumohon, apa pun itu jangan membuat semuanya berbeda. Jangan membuat hidupku berubah lagi. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup dengan biasa-biasa saja. Bagaimana jika bocah Asuka itu benar? Bahwa aku mantan anggota EA.

Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat menyerangku begitu aku menapakkan kakiku di kamar. Dengan langkah lunglai aku mendekati ranjang dan membanting diriku begitu saja seperti lilin yang jatuh. Pandanganku mulai redup.

Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Kumohon..._Kami-sama._

_

* * *

.  
_

Oyeay! Chapter 4~ chapter 4~ lalalala~ lalalala panjang~ panjang~ chapter panjang~ *ditimpuk baskom.

Oke dah. Sekian ke gajean saya. Ayo review-review-review, please ^^ ini memang fic ga mutu and masih butuh editan d sana-sini. Karena itu ayo review-review-review *nari gaje. _Arigatou gizaimasu, minna-san! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Reborn—chap 5. Yeah! _Fighthing-oh! _*yankumi ver.

Disclaimer : Gundam punya bandai. Kalo sya yang punya bisa berabe jadinya *plak.

A/N: MAAFFF BANGETTT sebelumnya untuk yang udh liat report ato apalah klo chap 5 ni dah apdet tp ga bs d buka! X( itu krn abis d publish sya remove lg karena lupa d editt... maaf banget! Makasih byaaaak banget buat para senpai dan readers yang udah mampir buat baca fic aneh bin abal ini.. (_"_) _Arigatou! Enjoy, pelase! ^^  
_

Warning : Gaje, Ganyung aka gak nyambung, alur kebut. begitulah.

* * *

_**.**_

"_Auel! Lama gak ketemu! Apa yang Auel lakukan di sini?" _sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek bergelombang dengan senyum sumringahnya. Ia menghambur dan langsung memelukku, membuatku sempat tersentak ke belakang. _"Stellar saaangat merindukan Auel~" _

Aku terkejut. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman. Perlahan aku balas memeluknya walau ragu. Dan semakin lama pelukan itu semakin erat. Aku pun merasakan kerinduan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Stellar.. kenapa aku merasa begitu akrab?

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata _magenta-_nya yang bersinar. _"Tahu tidak? Stellar banyak melakukan berbagai hal mengasyikkan berdua dengan Sting. Tapi karena Auel sudah kembali, artinya akan lebih mengasyikkan lagi!" _sahutnya menggebu-gebu.

"_Stellar...?" _gumamku tidak percaya. _  
_

Akh! Seseorang baru saja memukul kepalaku dari belakang. Aku menoleh cepat dengan jengkel.

"_Hai, anak laut! Muncul lagi kau. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kemana saja kau beberapa bulan terakhir ini?"_ ujar orang itu dengan cengiran jahil. Ia bertubuh jangkung, memiliki rambut hijau dan berwajah seperti kurcaci.

Aku pun tersentak melihatnya. Perasaan yang sama saat aku melihat gadis itu, Stellar, mulai muncul lagi. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku tersenyum. Aku segera membalas pukulannya dengan jitakan yang sama. _"Apa-apaan, sih, Sting! Kenapa? Apa kau begitu merindukanku?"_

"_Jangan terlalu percaya diri, ya! Hanya saja kau tahulah. Berdua saja tidaklah begitu menyenangkan tanpamu," _balasnya sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Stellar.

"_Hee? Aku mengerti," _balasku terkekeh. Stellar memang tipe gadis yang merepotkan, tapi itulah daya tariknya.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Membuat pandanganku terganggu. Sebuah pintu besar muncul di belakang mereka. Apa pintu itu sebelumnya memang ada? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Dan sebenarnya dimana ini? Pantai? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada sebuah pintu di pantai?

"_Nah, Auel, ayo kita pergi! Ada yang ingin kami tunjukkan pada Auel!" _ajak Stellar dan mulai berlari ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"_Kenapa? Apa kau takut, Auel? Yang terakhir adalah telur busuk!" _sindir Sting juga mulai berlari ke arah pintu.

"_He! Seenaknya saja! Kita lihat siapa telur busuk yang sebenarnya!"_ sahutku dan mulai berlari ke arah yang sama.

Dingin. Semakin dekat dengan pintu itu udara terasa semakin dingin. Hanya cahaya menyilaukan yang bisa kulihat. Stellar dan Sting sudah berhasil masuk dengan tawa di bibir mereka. Begitu jarak semakin dekat, aku menggapai tanganku untuk menjangkau pintu itu..

Dan semuanya menghilang digantikan sinar kekuningan yang menyilaukan.

* * *

.

Aku mengerang dan mataku menyipit untuk mengurangi cahaya yang masuk. Setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai menyadari tempatku berada. Di kamarku. Sinar itu berasal dari jendela yang tidak dihalangi hordeng.

Aku tertawa miris. Mimpi...ya?

"_Kau yang waktu itu bersama dengan pria berambut hijau saat menjemput Stellar, 'kan?"_

Aku menutupi mataku dengan lengan kanan.

Baiklah, kurasa kau benar, Shinn. Aku mungkin _memang _mengenalnya. Dan jika aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan bisa bertemu mereka saat ini, aku akan merasa sangat senang.

Sangat... senang...

Walau aku tidak begitu ingat siapa mereka, tapi yang pasti aku pernah bersama kedua orang itu. Semua mimpi tadi terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pergi menuju pintu itu, mencegah mereka pergi agar aku bisa bersama mereka. Bicara dengan mereka, dan mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa diriku di masa lalu.

Tapi aku ragu apakah aku benar-benar menginginkan ingatan itu atau tidak.

"Auel... sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Suara Nona Cadrid.

Aku menurunkan lenganku dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Setelah kuperhatikan lagi, posisiku berubah dari posisi awalku yang asal banting diri ke kasur. Selimut? Siapa yang menyelimutiku? "Nona Cadrid, ya?" tanyaku padanya sambil menunjukkan selimut yang menutupi kakiku.

Ia menggeleng. "Shinn yang menemukanmu di kamar pertama kali karena dia bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Tapi kau pingsan. Jadi dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya perlu dilakukan. Beruntung sekali kau bisa pingsan di kasur, Auel," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cuma tidur," dalihku.

"Jadi.. ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ia menatapku lembut. Dan lama.

Aku balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Nona Cadrid?"

Ia terkejut. Mungkin tidak menyangka akan jawabanku? Nona Cadrid menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Hmm, biasa saja.." aku teringat pemikiranku beberapa detik sebelumnya. Aku menunduk. "Yah.. mungkin agak kacau. Aku merasa benar-benar merindukan seseorang—atau mungkin dua—tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini."

"Oh, ya? Apa aku mengenal orang-orang itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak begitu yakin aku mengenal mereka. Tapi rasanya benar-benar...rindu?"

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi kurasa mimik muka Nona Cadrid berubah. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku. Senyum kaku yang dipaksakan.

"Auel, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pagi tadi? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ruangan tempat _mobile suit _itu disimpan dan masuk ke sana? Dan... bagaimana...kau tahu cara menggunakan mesin itu?" suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan yang lain.

Aku terdiam, dan menghela nafas. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan Kira dan Lacus di taman. Mereka menyebutkan sesuatu tentang suatu tempat yang 'tersembunyi' dan kuputuskan untuk mencari di sana. Di _shelter, _karena tempat itu jarang dijamah. Dan kutemukan gerbang besar di dalamnya. Setelah kukotak-atik di sana-sini, _voalla! _ Pintu terbuka dan kutemukan Shota di dalam kokpit _mobile suit _itu. Selanjutnya kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari si biang masalah itu sendiri," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Lalu tentang mengendalikan _mobile suit?_" ulang Nona Cadrid.

Sudah kuduga. Itu adalah inti dari pembicaraan ini. "Mana Kira? Seharusnya dia yang bicara denganku tentang masalah ini, bukan?" dalihku. Sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikannya.

"Perubahan rencana. Kira memintaku menanyakannya padamu karena aku lebih tahu tentang dirimu. Lagipula Athrun datang. Dan saat ini mereka sedang membahas hal penting di bawah."

"Hal penting apa?" tanyaku datar.

Nona Cadrid bergeming.

"Nona Cadrid, hal penting apa?" ulangku lagi dengan nada lebih tegas.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Dengan segan ia menjawab,"Athrun menemukan pergerakan dari sebuah kelompok tersembunyi yang menentang perdamaian antara Bumi denan Plant. Mereka berprinsip bahwa salah satu kubu harus benar-benar dimusnahkan agar perang benar-benar tidak terjadi lagi."

Oh, yeah, bagus. "Naif sekali," gumamku. Kira, semoga doamu terkabul.

"Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, Athrun bilang kelompok itu tidak mungkin besar jika baru dibentuk setelah deklarasi perdamaian. Ia datang untuk meminta kami semua waspada karena biasanya kelompok seperti itu akan mengincar orang-orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Seperti Cagalli dan kita punya Lacus di sini."

Huh, kelompok pecundang. Mungkin prinsip mereka lebih ke: tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kalau tidak ada perang. Atau: tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan tontonan jika damai.

"Oh, ya.." ia berbalik ke arah meja kecil di samping kasurku dan mengambil senampan makanan yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. "...aku sengaja membawakanmu makanan karena kau terus tidur sampai melewati jam makan siang. Lihat, sekarang sudah sore. Ayo makan. Kusuapi, ya?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke arah mulutku.

Aku menggeleng dan memalingkan wajah. "Maaf. Tapi aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

Tidak di suasana seperti ini.

"Anu, Nona Cadrid. Seandainya...seandainya ada sesuatu yang belum kau beritahukan padaku sejak kau menemukanku, aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau mau mengatakannya padaku."

Nona Cadrid menghentikan tangannya dan mulai menurunkan sendok itu. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" balasnya pelan.

Aku menatapnya lagi lalu menelan ludah. Dengan ragu aku menjawab, "Ya.. jika memang ada."

Ia masih diam. Mulutnya terbuka, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tertutup. "Tak ada, kok. Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberi tahu segalanya padamu saat kau mulai membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya di sini. Jika aku menemukan sesuatu aku pasti akan langsung memberitahumu," ia menjawab masih dengan senyum simpulnya. Nona Cadrid...

...kenapa kau berbohong?

Aku duduk meringkuk dan membenamkan wajahku di lutut. "Nona Cadrid.. sebenarnya..." nafasku sesak. Sesak karena aku tahu Nona Cadrid tidak lagi jujur padaku. Ia tidak mempercayaiku. Rasanya ada yang sakit. Ya, di dadaku.

"...sebenarnya aku takut..." ujarku lirih. Aku makin membenamkan wajahku. "...akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ingatanku perlahan kembali. Aku takut kalau ingatan itu akan merubahku! Membuatku menjadi diriku yang dulu, diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan belum tentu aku menyukai diriku yang itu. Bagaimana kalau aku justru akan menyakiti kalian semua? Dan kalian akan memperlakukanku berbeda. Aku tidak mau!"

_Sudah kukatakan_.

Apa yang ingin kukatakan, yang terus mengganjal hatiku selama ini sudah kukeluarkan. Bibirku gemetar. Sungguh, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu Nona Cadrid. Kau, kalian semua telah menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda sejak kejadian pagi tadi. Ketakutanku bukan ketakutan yang tidak beralasan, 'kan?

"Kau anak yang baik, Auel..." Nona Cadrid mengelus kepalaku perlahan. Aku tersentak.

Tangannya masih gemetar, aku bisa merasakannya. "Aku tidak sadar kalau selama ini kau terus menderita karena hal ini. Maafkan aku. Tapi tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun dirimu, kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Karena Auel adalah Auel. Percayalah."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya lama. Aku percaya.

Tapi apa kau sendiri percaya?

Nona Cadrid melingkarkan lengannya di leherku perlahan. Ia membenamkan kepalaku di atas bahunya. Aku mengerti kalau kau sebenanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kau berusaha menjaga perasaanku bukan?

Kehangatan yang selama ini kurasakan takkan ada jika kau tidak mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Terima kasih karena selama ini kau ada di sisiku.

Rasa kebersamaan yang selama ini menjadi alasanku ada di sini takkan ada jika kau tidak membiarkanku masuk dan bergabung bersama kalian. Terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah merawatku dengan baik.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya...

_...ibu. _

Betapa aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Memanggilmu ibu.

_Seorang wanita tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dan anak itu tersenyum lebar karenanya. _Sesosok wanita yang pernah kupanggil ibu.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ini dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Aku merasa lebih baik. Sungguh. Terima kasih, Nona Cadrid."

Ia pun balas tersenyum dengan senyuman lembutnya yang khas. Tapi aku menangkap kesan sedih di baliknya. Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? "Syukurlah. Nah, aku akan turun untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Meyrin akan datang dan menjagamu. Istirahatlah," ujarnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

Walah~ kenapa aku jadi seperti orang sakit begini?

* * *

.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sosok Meyrin perlahan muncul dari luar sana.

_Deg.._

"Ha..halo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya gagu setelah menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan keraguan. "Hai. Baik saja. Kalau kau ada urusan lain pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa," balasku mencoba memudahkannya. Aku tahu kau ingin pergi saja dari sini.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin di sini. Kenapa kau bersikap aneh begitu? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" balasnya sengit setelah duduk di atas kasurku dan menatapku lekat.

Aku terkejut, tidak menyangka akan reaksinya ini. Berarti tebakanku salah. "Kenapa kau menuduhku bersikap aneh? Bukannya kau yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh begitu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa yang _kalian _sembunyikan?" balasku tidak mau kalah.

Ia juga terkejut. Meyrin membuang muka ke arah jendela. Bibirnya bergetar seolah menahan sesuatu agar tidak terucap. Kurasa aku melewatkan suatu kejadian yang merubah sikap orang dewasa di rumah ini.

"Auel, apa... kau suka tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi tanpa menatapku.

"Ya..."

"Kau ingin terus tinggal di sini?"

"Ya..."

"Kau ingin ingatanmu kembali?"

"_Hai, anak laut! Muncul lagi kau. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kemana saja kau beberapa bulan terakhir ini?"_

"_Stellar saaangat merindukan Auel~"_

"Ya..."

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa lama.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan di kedua pipiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Wajah Meyrin muncul tepat di depan wajahku dan kedua tangannyalah yang menimbulkan kehangatan itu.

"Apa kau akan berubah?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Tidak." _Tidak tahu _maksudku.. Aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dan kugenggam kedua tangannya yang ada di pipiku. "Apa kau akan berubah?"

Ia menengadah singkat untuk menahan sesuatu lalu segera menunduk saat aku menyadari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Apa kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis?

"Tidak. Karena itu kumohon, janganlah berubah..."

Aku segera menarik tangannya, membuat ia tertarik ke depan dan jatuh di pelukanku. Maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Tapi berhubung aku tidak merasa basah sama sekali, aku yakin ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Kau gadis yang hebat, Meyrin.

Sebenarnya ada dorongan di hatiku yang tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Pelukan yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan tidak sendirian.

Karena aku merasakan suatu firasat. Firasat bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Lindungilah orang-orang ini apapun yang akan terjadi..._ Kami-sama._

* * *

.

Heeee. Chapter ni panjang kali wah~ *manggut-manggut.

Maaf banget karena lama apdet! *swt. Habis di sekolah lagi sibuk-sibuk gimana lah layaknya sekolah. Sempet _stuck _pula. Hiks...

Maaaaaaaaf banget kalo ga nyambung. maaaaaaaf banget kalo typo. Maaaaf banget kalo makin jelek aja. Karena itu dimohon sumbangsih kritik dan sarannya...

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca! Review, ya! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Reborn—chap 6. Isi chapter ini sebenarnya beda sama yang udah sya rencanain. Mungkin yang udah direncanaiin itu bakal sya taro d chapter 7 aja. Wah makin panjang aja, ya? Maaf deh, tapi sya beneran pengen buat chapter ini :'(

Kalo gak mau baca itutuh ada tombol merah gambar silang d pojok kanan.. kalo bisa, sih jangan diklik laaah…

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed – Destiny wa Sunrise to Bandai no desu.

A/N: lha? Masih baca, ya? Alhamdulillah. Cerita ini saya bayangin sendiri aja karena sedikitnya referensi. Jadi kalo ada yang mirip-mirip, gak sesuai, ato gak enak d hati tolong d maafin aja deh. *bungkuk.

Chapter ini berisi tentang masa kecil tokoh tercinta saya Auel Neider *digampar Auel fc. Makanya saya bilang referensinya ndikit *hiks. Atau sayanya aja yang katrok? *swt. Yah, wataper lah. Oh, ya. Khusus chapter ini aja sya coba pake sudut pandang orang ketiga yah!

_Enjoy! _^^

* * *

.

Suasana hangat musim semi. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seorang anak yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan dirinya sendiri. Memang saat ini anak berambut biru itu tengah bermain bola dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi ia _tetap _sendiri.

Tak ada yang bersama orang lain di tempat ini. Jaga dirimu sendiri atau kau akan mati. Hei, kau harus memegang senjata walau kau masih seorang bocah. Jika kau mati, takkan ada yang peduli pada dirimu. Mereka—yang memiliki tempat ini dan bekerja di sini serta merawatmu—hanya akan menganggapmu _produk gagal_ dan membuangmu bersama orang-orang yang sudah rusak lebih dulu.

Berbeda dengan Auel Neider karena sebenarnya ia memiliki _seseorang_. Setelah medapatkan kemenangan di permainan tadi, dia segera pergi ke pinggir lapangan yang dibatasi pagar berjaring dan duduk meluruskan kakinya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya namun itu bukan masalah. Ia justru bangga dan sukses mengembangkan senyum puas sembari menyeka keringatnya.

Pandangannya teralih pada setangkai bunga berwarna kuning yang tumbuh di luar pagar. Memiliki dunia luar namun tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Ia berada di jangkaun tangan bocah itu karena tepat berada di balik pagar. Dengan cepat Auel memetik bunga itu lalu mengendusnya.

"Wangi. Akan kuberikan pada ibu," pikirnya senang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Auel pun segera berlari ke gedung serba baja itu menuju kamarnya. _Rumahnya. _Hanya untuknya dan orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sosok ibu bagi Auel karena tak ada yang benar-benar memiliki ibu di tempat bernama Lodonia ini.

* * *

.

"Ibu! Lagi-lagi aku menang main bola melawan orang-orang lemah itu!" sahut Auel senang setelah membuka pintu dengan keras dan segera menghambur ke arah seorang wanita.

"Auel! Aku, 'kan sudah bilang, kalau pulang katakanlah '_Aku pulang!'_. Dan jangan menyebut orang lain lemah! Itu baru namanya anak baik!" tegur wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang pucat bergelombang. Dia memakai jas lab yang sekarang ia gantungkan di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Penting, ya, jadi anak baik?" balas Auel dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Wanita itu hanya memelototi Auel garang. Efeknya membuat Auel bergidik ngeri dan mengalah.

Auel teringat akan setangkai bunga yang ia sembunyikan di balik badannya. "Ibu, benda apa yang warnanya kuning cerah, harum dan tidak berguna?" pancing Auel dengan cengiran jahilnya.

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai berpikir. "Mmm~ apa, ya…?" setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah. "Aku menyerah, deh!"

Saat itulah anak berambut biru itu menyodorkan bunga di tangannya, tepat di depan hidung wanita di itu. "Jawabannya ini! Mungkin memang tidak berguna, tapi kupikir warnanya bagus," ujarnya bangga karena berhasil membuat orang itu mengaku kalah.

Wanita itu terkejut. Matanya melebar dan kedua alisnya terangkat. Namun ia segera menghela nafas panjang dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut. Tangan kanannya mengambil bunga itu dan tangan lainnya mengelus-elus kepala anak laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"Berguna kok. Bunga memberi kebahagiaan pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Ingat itu, ya!"

Anak itu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar karena kepalanya masih disentuh dan langsung membukanya lagi begitu elusan tanda kasih sayang itu berhenti. Anak itu tertawa senang sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Tapi tawa itu sesungguhnya membuat hati seorang manusia tersayat.

Sejak awal ada suatu hal yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia begitu menyayangi anak ini. Melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Hatinya selalu terluka saat melihat tawa Auel karena ia mengetahui masa depan yang menanti anak itu.

Hanya penderitaan. Ya, penderitaan.

Karena sejak awal ia _dilahirkan _hanya untuk menjadi senjata manusia. _Seorang pembunuh _ yang tidak boleh memiliki hati. Hubungannya yang begitu dekat dengan anak itupun sebenarnya merupakan pantangan yang dilanggar. Ia memang bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga anak itu, namun hanya itu. Dan ia melanggarnya.

Mereka berdua membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak menunjukkan kedekatan apapun di antara mereka di depan orang lain apapun yang terjadi. Sang Ibu yang ditanya alasannya pada anaknya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Agar kita masih bisa bersama," bisiknya sambil mengelus sebelah pipi anak berambut biru itu.

Tapi ia juga ingin selalu melihat anak itu tertawa walaupun menyakitkan.

"_Kenapa harus anak ini, Kami-sama…?"_

Kata-kata itu selalu menghantui benaknya. _Ya, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa Auel?_

.

(Author: kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Auel yang mati! *dilempar tongkat bisbol.)

(Readers: iih! author ini ganggu aja!)

* * *

.

"Auel, sembunyilah di sini. Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi sampai aku menyuruhmu keluar. Oke?" bisik wanita itu dengan nafas memburu. Menatap gelisah anak di depannya.

"Tapi ada apa? Kenapa aku harus sembunyi?" bantah Auel yang sedang meringkuk di dalam lemari.

"Karena aku menyuruhmu begitu," jawab wanita itu singkat dan mulai berdiri.

Namun gerakannya tertahan karena Auel berhasil menggenggam lengan baju wanita itu. "Kalau begitu ikutlah sembunyi bersamaku. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Dan kau terlihat aneh. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," ujar Auel lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Wanita itu tertegun. Ia tahu kejadian ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Hatinya semakin sakit mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut anaknya sendiri. Ia pun menelan ludah dan kembali berjongkok. Dengan cepat, ia menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya. _Pelukan terakhir _di antara mereka.

"Auel, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu. Kepedihan karena melihatmu membunuh banyak orang masih bisa kutahan. Tapi kalau mereka berhasil membawamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Karena itu sembunyilah. Dan ini, bawa ini dan sembunyikan di balik bajumu. Turuti aku," bisiknya lirih berusaha agar tidak menangis sembari menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat di tangan mungil Auel.

"Mereka? Memangnya aku mau dibawa kemana?" balas Auel bingung.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berdiri lagi. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya untuk kesekian kali. "Ingatlah kalau cintaku selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi." Dan ia pergi untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Kata-kata itu begitu mengena di hati Auel sehingga ia masuk kembali ke dalam lemari dan menutup pintunya. Ia menyelipkan pisau lipat itu di balik bajunya. Auel bisa melihat keadaan di luar sana dari celah lemari yang terbuka walau sulit.

_Ibunya _sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria berjas lab dengan segerombol orang berseragam lengkap dengan senjata di tangannya. Orang-orang berseragam itu mulai berpencar dan semakin sedikit yang terlihat. Wanita itu makin membentak dan menatap penuh harap kepada para orang berseragam yang seperti sibuk mencari sesuatu. Pria berjas satunya balas mebentak dan menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Pria itu juga menatap wanita di depannya dengan penuh harap dan memohon. Akhirnya pria itu memalingkan kepalanya kecewa dan kedua orang berseragam datang memegangi lengan wanita itu.

"Ib…!"

Seruan Auel terhenti karena tiba-tiba pintu yang terus menyelubunginya terbuka. Matanya terbelalak karena seorang pria berseragam mengarahkan moncong senapan ke wajahnya. Auel tidak bisa melihat wajahnya—wajah mereka semua—karena memakai _google _dan topi.

"Auel!" sahut wanita itu putus asa, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. "Lepaskan anak itu! Kumohon, jangan bawa dia!"

Auel yang masih bingung pun perlahan keluar dengan tatapan ketakutan. _Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa yang akan terjadi pada ibu?_

"2212-AN, selamat karena kau telah terpilih. Kau akan dipindahkan untuk mengikuti karantina lebih lanjut dan dididik dengan keras untuk kebaikanmu sendiri," ujar pria berjas tadi dengan datar.

"Eh? Dipindahkan? Lalu bagaimana dengannya?" tanyanya serak lalu menoleh pada ibu.

Ekspresi pria itu berubah, mengeras. "Dia tidak lagi menjadi penjagamu. Dia akan dihukum karena melanggar peraturan level A."

"Dihukum?" Auel terus mengulang-ulang kata itu. Ia mulai membayangkan hari-hari tanpa wanita itu. Hari-hari tanpa canda tawa. Hari-hari tanpa masakan rumah, bukan kasul ataupun suntikan. Hari-hari tanpa orang yang mengelus kepalamu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau bersamanya! Aku mau bersama ibu!" sahutnya marah dan mulai berlari ke arah wanita lima meter di depannya.

Langkahnya tertahan karena pria-pria itu kembali menodongnya dengan senapan dan menahannya. Dua orang dari mereka terus memegangi lengannya dan menariknya mundur.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia!" seru wanita itu juga bersikeras menuju ke tempat Auel. Akhirnya salah seorang dari pria berseragam memukul wajah wanita itu dengan punggun senapannya.

"IBU!" kini anak itu benar-benar marah.

_Siapa yang bisa diam jika seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu disakiti?_

_Siapa yang bisa diam jika seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu harus dipisahkan darimu?_

Ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pria yang menahannya dan meloncat ke arah pria yang memukul wanita tercintanya, ibunya.

"Target menjadi liar! Lampu hijau untuk keadaan diluar kendali!" komando seorang dari mereka. Seluruh senapan kini tertuju ke anak kecil berambut biru di depan mereka.

Pria yang dihantam itu terjengkang ke belakang dan senjatanya terlempar. Dengan cepat Auel mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia simpan di balik bajunya. Dan ia menikam jantung orang itu dengan segenap kebencian dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan. Orang itu menjerit hebat dan akhirnya berhenti bergerak.

_Dorr!_

Auel tersentak dengan suara tembakan itu. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak. Ia bisa merasakan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba merasuk dan telinganya mulai kehilangan suara. Ia tahu seseorang baru saja tertembak. Seharusnya dialah yang tertembak. Tapi bukan dia. Apakah…

_Bruk!_

Auel menoleh cepat. Matanya membelalak ngeri begitu melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Jas putih di badannya perlahan bercorak. Berwarna merah. _Bercorak darah._ Kini ia benar-benar menolak suara apapun yang masuk ke telinganya. Badannya gemetar dan kaku.

Tubuh yang tak bergerak itu adalah tubuh 'ibunya'. Tubuh yang pernah menjadi 'ibunya'. Tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini melebihi nyawanya. Kini di tubuh itu takkan ada lagi senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuknya. Takkan ada lagi tawa dari mulutnya yang menemaninya di malam yang sepi. Tak ada lagi tangan yang mengobati luka-luka yang didapatnya dari _ujian menghabisi manusia _sepantarannya. Takkan ada lagi mata yang memelototinya karena membuat kesalahan. Tak ada lagi lengan yang memeluknya untuk memberi rasa aman. Tak ada lagi tangan yang mengelus lembut kepala dan wajahnya.

_Tak ada lagi. Semuanya hilang. Pergi._

Auel Neider tak lagi berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Ia tak lagi mempunyai 'orang yang bersamanya'. Sendiri. Sama seperti yang lain. Sendiri seperti sejak awal. Meskipun wanita itu mati untuk melindunginya—melindungi apa yang berarti baginya—tapi bagi orang yang dilindungi, itu adalah akhir dunia. Hatinya telah mati. Ia lebih memilih dirinya yang mati daripada harus melihat kematian menjemput ibunya di depan matanya.

Dunia Auel Neider telah berakhir.

"UWAAAAAAAKH!"

Jeritan itulah suara terakhir yang terdengar di kamar itu. Suatu ruangan penuh kenangan pahit di Lodonia.

* * *

.

Yeaaay! Suara terakhir! Bunuh mereka semua! Hahaha *disiram air comberan karena _psycho_ mode-on.

Sebenarnya sya jadi pengen buat cerita ini karena abis liat PPT di kompi mamake (tau PPT, 'kan? Kalo ga tau ndusun! *digampar) PPT-nya tentang pesan seorang bayi yang belum lahir terus d aborsi gitu (lha? Hubungannya ma cerita ini apa coba?)

Kasian bayinya :'(

Yah, pokoknya gitulah. Chapter selanjutnya lanjutan dari chapter kemarin kok. Maaf ya harus baca fic abal ini dulu *nunduk. Tentunya masih banyak dong kesalahan di fic ini. Karena itu kritik dan saram kirim-kirim ke ikke ya~ *okama mode.

Review yah! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title **: Reborn—chap 7. _This is the most difficult chapter _buat di tulis _for me *_lagak pake bilingual*karena susah bayanginnya. Hiks... karena sedikit nya referensi bagi author amatir ini *padahal mah d wiki banyak bner* jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang ngelantur dari cerita. Yah, namanya juga panpik alias fanfic...

Eh, kok ngomong-ngomong sub-title nya jadi A/N gini? *digetok baskom.

**Disclaimer** : Gundam Seed / Destiny wa Bandai to Sunrise no desu. (?)

**A/N** : Itu tuh udah d tulis di atas. Bukan, bukan di atas ini, di atasnya lagi. Nah, atasan lagi, yang deket angka tujuh itu lho. Eit, seep! Pas dah. *dikubur karena kebanyakan ngomong ga penting. Tunggu! Jangan kubur saya dulu! Mau ngucapin terima kasih dulu buat para senpai dan teman-teman sekalian! Review ny keren abiss dah!

_Enjoy! _^^

.

* * *

"_Auel!_"

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _magenta-_nya sedang menatapku dengan cemas. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sebentar dan menoleh ke sekitar. Kurasa kami sedang berada di padang rumput sekarang. Tapi entah dimana.

"_Aueel~ Auel tidak mendengarkan Stellar, ya? Auel kenapa, sih? Akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Ah! Auel sakit, ya! Dimana? Auel tidak akan 'mati', kan?_" cercanya lagi makin heboh dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku dengan wajah seperti orang panik.

_Blush! _Aku merasakan wajahku memanas tiba-tiba dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku memundurkan badanku dan menjauhkan tangannya perlahan sambil memalingkan wajah. "_Apaan, sih, Stellar! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Kau berlebihan! Memangnya tadi kau ngomong apa?_"

Ia menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan memandangku dalam diam untuk beberapa lama. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. "_Stellar senang kalau Auel baik-baik saja! Oh, ya! Tadi Stellar lagi cerita. Stellar ketemu seorang laki-laki yang baaiik sekali~ dia bilang dia akan melindungi Stellar. Stellar sangat senang!_"

"_Ha? Ada orang yang bilang begitu padamu? Memangnya siapa namanya?_" balasku yang sebenarnya malas mendengarkan.

"_Ada, dong! Namanya Shinn Asuka_," jawabnya agak cemberut.

Shinn Asuka, ya. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan beranjak bangun lalu berlari. "_Ayo pergi! Sting sudah menunggu! Nanti Sting bisa marah sama Auel dan Stellar juga kena kalau kelamaan_."

"_Eeeh? Sting? Menungguku? Memangnya dia mau ngapain?_" balasku agak keras sambil menutup sebelah mataku karena sehelai daun baru saja lewat di depan mata. Angin di sini berhembus begitu kencang, membuat dedaunan atau mungkin rumput berterbangan.

"_Lihaat saja~ lihaat saja~_" jawab Stellar asal begitu riang.

Aku memandangi punggung gadis ini yang terlihat begitu kecil. Rambutnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu lembut ditambah terpaan angin yang makin membuatnya tidak bisa diam. Stellar bersenandung. Entah lagu apa yang ia senandungkan namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyumanku yang terkembang karenanya. Perasaan ini begitu membuatku nyaman.

Aku memang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, Stellar. Karena kau begitu menyilaukan dan sinarmu itu membuatku tertarik ke duniamu yang aneh itu.

"_Stiiiingg~_" seru Stellar setelah menghentikan langkahnya dan melambai penuh semangat ke arah seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang baru saja ingin melempar sebuah bola berwarna oranye dengan beberapa garis hitam ke dalam sebuah ring yang tinggi.

Sting menoleh dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Ia tersenyum jahil lalu melemparkan bola itu padaku. Aku menerimanya begitu saja dengan bingung.

"_Ayo, pendek! Kemarin kau kabur dari pertandingan dan sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi!_" sahutnya dari lapangan sana.

"_Semangat, Auel! Stellar akan mendukungmu dari sini! Main yang bagus, ya!_" timpal Stellar yang ada di sampingku dengan tangan terkepal.

Begitu, ya? Menantangku?

Aku melepaskan seragam EA berwarna biru tua-ku dan melemparnya ke belakang begitu saja. Aku lebih nyaman memakai pakaian berwarna oranye-ku ini karena cukup terbuka. Hei, siapa yang mau memakai pakaian berlapis kalau mau olahraga?

Aku pun mulai mendribel bola di tanganku dan berlari ke lapangan menuju ring yang berlawanan dari tempat Sting berada. Sting tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga berlari dengan cepat karena kaki-kakinya yang panjang. Dalam sekejap ia sudah menghalau di depanku dengan merentangkan tangannya. Aku berhenti dan tetap mendribel berusaha mempertahankan kedudukan bola di tanganku.

"_Kehabisan akal, huh?_" ledeknya dengan senyum kurcacinya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "_Silakan bermimpi,_" balasku kemudian berbalik dengan cepat dan berhasil melewati Sting yang masih terperangah.

Blush! Dua poin berhasil kudapatkan.

Aku melemparkan bola itu padanya dengan senyum mengejek. Terdengar sorakan riang Stellar yang meneriakkan namaku berulang kali. Sting menghela nafas singkat dan balas tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan mulai menerjang ring satunya. Aku tidak berlama-lama dan langsung mengejarnya. Begitu sudah sampai di depan ring, ia segera melompat untuk mencetak poinnya. Aku pun ikut melompat tepat di depannya, berusaha menghadang bola. Namun siku Sting berhasil mengenai wajahku tidak peduli sengaja atau tidak dan membuatku jatuh terjengkang.

"_Woaah~ maaf! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan muncul begitu saja,_" ujar Sting tanpa nada khawatir sedikit pun. Sialan.

Stellar berlari menghampiriku dan mengguncang-guncang bahuku kuat. "_Auel! Auel tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Sting! Ayo minta maaf!_"

"_Ogah._"

"_Sting! Aaah~ Auel, ayo bangun! Bangun dan balas Sting! Auel! AYO BANGUN!_"

.

* * *

Mataku membulat begitu aku terbangun dan mendapati seorang pria berbaju perang lengkap dengan helm, _google, _dan senapan, sedang menodongkan moncong senapannya tepat di wajahku.

_What the..._

_Dorr!_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Kira's POV**

.

Aku teduduk begitu mendengar suara nyaring dari lantai atas. Apa itu? Suara tembakan? Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku ini. Pukul 00.01. Kenapa ada suara tembakan. Apakah ada penyusup?

Aku teringat akan pertemuan kami dengan Athrun tadi sore.

.

"_Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat di beberapa media massa akhir-akhir ini. Banyak pro dari deklarasi perdamaian yang baru berlangsung tapi juga ada kontra walau tidak begitu banyak. Yang harus diwaspadai adalah pihak kontra," _jelas Athrun panjang lebar dengan wajah sangat serius.

Kami semua duduk melingkar di sepanjang sofa. Tidak semua, sih. Hanya ibu, Lacus, aku, Shinn dan Luna. Paman sedang menemani anak-anak di pantai. Tentu saja anak-anak memang sebaiknya tidak mendengar ini. Meyrin sedang menemani Auel di lantai atas. Syukurlah anak itu baik-baik saja. Aku akan mendengar penjelasan dari ibu nanti.

Athrun meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja. Aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikan foto itu satu persatu, diikuti Shinn dan Lacus yang ikut melihat dari belakang dan sampingku. Kami bertiga menahan nafas. Shinn langsung menyambar lembaran-lembaran foto itu dan memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Foto dengan tokoh sekelompok orang berseragam lengkap yang menutupi wajah.

"_Athrun, ini..apakah..._" gumamku tidak percaya.

"_Ya. Itu pihak kontra yang kumaksud. Memang tidak semua pihak kontra melakukan tindakan. Tapi ada beberapa yang berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah organisasi tersembunyi tanpa nama. Mereka menentang perdamaian antara Bumi dan Plant karena menurut mereka salah satu kubu harus benar-benar dimusnahkan agar perang tidak terjadi lagi," _lanjutnya lagi lalu menyeruput teh hangat yang ada di atas meja.

"_Jadi gambar-gambar ini..." _sela Lacus dengan alis bertaut.

Athrun meletakkan kembali teh miliknya lalu menatap Lacus lekat-lekat. _"Gambar-gambar itu didapat dari mata-mata kami setelah kudiskusikan dengan Cagalli. Korban tentu saja sudah ada. Bapak Gubernur dan istrinya ditemukan tewas di kediaman mereka berdua dengan luka tembak di kepala si istri dan dua tembakan ke arah jantung Pak Gubernur."_

Lacus langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan menahan nafas. Astaga. Ini benar-benar serius.

"_Sial! Yang benar saja!" _umpat Shinn langsung membanting foto-foto itu begitu saja di atas meja.

"_Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang mereka incar?" _ sahut Luna yang ada di samping Shinn.

Athrun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyandarkan punggunya di punggung sofa sedangkan kami hanya diam memandangnya menanti jawaban.

"_Orang-orang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia ini. Kurasa mereka ingin membuat deklrasi perdamaian dilanggar dan memunculkan perang lagi sehingga salah satu kubu benar-benar musnah. Itulah salah satu tujuan utamaku ke sini, mengingatkan kalian. Karena kita punya Lacus."_

Aku menoleh ke arah Lacus di kiriku. Ia hanya diam dengan kedua tangan dikatupkan di atas paha. Namun wajahnya jelas-jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Aku meletakkan tangan kiriku di atas tangannya. Ia menoleh padaku cepat karena terkejut. Aku tersenyum, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Cagalli?"_ sela ibu dengan gelisah.

"_Jangan khawatir. Masalah Cagalli serahkan saja padaku. Seluruh pengamanan sudah diperketat dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tidak akan," _jawab Athrun mantap.

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya itu. _"Kurasa aku benar-benar bisa menitipkan Cagalli padamu, ya, Athrun. Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik, ya!"_

Awalnya Athrun terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia balas tersenyum jahil. _"Waah. Dia bisa ngamuk kalau mendengarnya dipanggil adik."_

Aku hanya tertawa dan Lacus terkekeh. Ya, hal itu bukan masalah besar.

Karena kita punya masalah besar sekarang.

.

Aku segera mengambil pistolku yang tersimpan di laci dan pergi ke balik pintu. Aku menempelkan telingaku di kayu itu. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi tembakan bersaut-sautan dan langkah kaki. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melirik keluar.

Kosong.

Mataku menatap sedikit bercak pasir di koridor. Kenapa bisa ada di sana? Sepertinya memang ada orang yang lewat tadi. Dan siapapun itu, perasaanku mengatakan mereka bukanlah orang yang baik.

"_...itulah salah satu tujuan utamaku ke mengingatkan kalian. Karena kita punya Lacus."_

Aku terlonjak. Benar, Lacus!

Aku segera berlari ke ujung koridor dan segera berbelok ke kiri. Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Lacus. Tentu saja dia adalah tujuan dari penyerangan ini. Aku berbelok lagi dan menemukan sebuah pintu coklat tua lima meter di depan.

"Lacus!"

Aku membuka pintu itu begitu saja, menimbulkan suara keras dan membuat Lacus terbangun. Ia terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah bingung.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Pandanganku terhenti di balik semak-semak di luar jendela. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dan agak berkilau.

Sial!

"Kira, ada ap..."

Belum sempat Lacus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku segera menghambur ke arahnya dan merangkulnya cepat ke bawah. Membuat kami berguling sebentar karena pegas di kasur dan jatuh ke lantai.

_Dor! Dor!_

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan tembakan berturut-turut sepersekian detik berikutnya. Kapuk-kapuk yang berasal dari bantal mulai berterbangan menjatuhi badanku. Aku terus mendekap kepala Lacus di dadaku dalam posisi tiarap.

"Kira, apakah itu mereka?" bisik Lacus dengan nada cemas sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat dengan pandangan tidak menentu.

Dimana orang tadi? Dia sudah pindah atau masih ada di sana?

Lagi-lagi sebuah kilauan mencuri perhatianku. Dari balik semak. Aku segera berlutut dan memicingkan mata untuk membidik.

_Dor! _

Terdengar jeritan dan suara gemuruh benda jatuh. Satu orang telah terbunuh. Di tanganku. Aku segera menurunkan pistolku dan memalingkan wajah.

_Maafkan aku.. _

Seseorang baru saja menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Lacus sedang menatapku lembut. "Kau terpaksa, Kira. Ayo, kita ke tempat anak-anak dan yang lain lalu membawa mereka ke _shelter," _ujarnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan bangkit berdiri. "Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak boleh berlama-lama. Kumohon tetaplah di belakangku."

"Em!" dia mengangguk mantap dan aku segera menarik tangannya menuju pintu.

Begitu aku ingin menapakkan kaki ke luar. Beberapa tembakan langsung menyambutku tanpa henti. Aku segera mundur dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Lacus makin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Aku menoleh dan memberikan senyum tipis padanya.

Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya walau terlihat ekspresi keberatan di wajah dewinya.

Mungkin kemampuan bidikanku tidak sebagus Athrun, tapi aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk melindungi Lacus.

Begitu tidak terdengar suara tembakan lagi dan samar-samar kudengar bunyi beberapa selangsang peluru berjatuhan, aku segera merapat ke sisi pintu dan dengan cepat melepaskan beberapa tembakan. Orang-orang itu menjerit dan berjatuhan seperti lilin.

_Maaf! Maafkan aku!_

_DUAR!_

Lantai sedikit bergetar dan kemudian kembali diam. Lacus segera keluar dan menghampiriku dengan gelisah. Aku mendongak ke langit-langit yang menjatuhkan beberapa serbuk kayu.

Ledakan apa itu tadi? Asalnya dari lantai atas. Lebih tepatnya kalau tidak salah...

...kamar Auel Neider.

.

* * *

Okeh! Selesai di sini dulu!

Maaf banget kalau misalnya gak nyambung atau susah dimengerti! Saya memang nggak bisa buat action.. T_T dan maaf juga karena saya yang terlalu lama apdet.. hiks..

Oiya, untuk yang bingung. Jadi, kalau Auel mimpi ketemu Stellar dkk, dia gak akan inget tentang kehidupan dia yang sekarang. Dia akan merasa kalau dia memang lama tinggal bersama mereka di alam baka dan cuma inget kehidupan di masa lalu sebelum mereka mati.. (alam buat orang bodoh, dong? *digampar)

Makin gak nyambung, ya? Gomen deh T_T

Thank you for reading! Review please kalo – kalo ada yang mau di tanya... (_"_) *bow


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : Reborn—chap 8.

**Disclaimer** : GS/GSD belong to Sunrise !

**A/N** : ini dia kelanjutannya! akhirnyaa! setelah sekian lama melewati mid dan semesteran dan remedial dan class meeting dan blablablableblebleblobloblo *dibekep. Oia, makasih banyak buat **Gunpla **karen udah doain mid dan semesternya ^^ untuk hasilnya manggut-manggut geleng-geleng aja deh T_T. Juga buat **ofiai17-**_senpai _karena masih senantiasa mereview cerita-cerita gaje sya! *wo ai ni! (?) Buat **fhaska **juga tentunya for everything! Buat **N. Shou **karena senantiasa jadi sekutu saya bersama **Pearl Jeevas **dalam hal Auel Neider! XD Dan terakhir tentunya makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah rela mampir ke sini. _Thank you very much_! XD

_Enjoy! Hope you like it ! _^^

.

* * *

**5 menit sebelumnya: Kamar Auel Neider...**

_**Auel's POV**_

_._

_Buak!_

—_Dor!_

Dengan cepat aku menendang lengan pria itu, menggoyahkan lengannya dan membuat tembakan yang baru ia lontarkan meleset tepat beberapa senti dari kepalaku. Manusia biasanya akan terperangah untuk beberapa detik jika mengalami hal yang tidak terduga. Di kesempatan itulah aku segera menendang perutnya dan melepaskan senapan yang ia pegang jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia mulai berdiri tegak dan melayangkan tinjunya padaku. Aku mengelak ke bawah dan melewatinya cepat dari sisi kanan untuk pergi ke belakangnya—sembari mengambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping kasur saat melewatinya tadi dalam sepersekian detik. Kukeluarkan sisi tajam dari pisau itu dan kutodongkan di lehernya sebelum ia sempat mengambil tindakan.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga mengganggu tidurku?" tanyaku dingin. Sebenarnya aku sendiri cukup kaget dengan kecepatan gerakku, seolah sudah terlatih.

"Ukh. Tak ada gunanya memberitahumu karena kau sebentar lagi akan mati," jawabnya dengan nafas tercekat.

Mati? Kalau kau berpikir begitu dalam situasi terjepit seperti ini, berarti ada orang lain yang akan melakukannya. Artinya dia tidak sendirian. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

Orang itu hanya terkekeh dan mengeluarkan sebuah tombol merah berbentuk tabung kecil dari balik rompinya dan siap menekannya.

Aku menegang. Orang ini sudah gila!

"HIDUP BUMI!"

_DUAR!_

_

* * *

_

.

"Uhuk...! uhuk...!"

Aku membanting sisi kanan tubuhku ke dinding diiringi bunyi nafasku yang tercekat. Penglihatanku tidak jelas karena asap yang mengepul dari dalam kamar. Untung aku sempat berlari keluar kamar sesaat sebelum bom—yang untungnya efeknya tidak terlalu besar—itu diledakkan. Walau aku bisa merasakan sedikit dampaknya dari luka bakar di lengan kiriku yang tidak begitu lebar. _Oh, yeah~_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kecil dari pistol yang kurasa sedang ditodongkan tepat di belakang kepalaku. Aku ingin menoleh, tapi...

"Jangan bergerak. Jangan menoleh. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Dari suara itulah aku dapat mengenali suara orang ini. "T..ak...bisakah...kau...tidak mencari masa...lah...?" balasku dengan nada sinis plus nafas menyedihkan. Aku menelan ludah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu sekarang. Kecuali kalau kau salah satu dari mereka dan akan menghambat gerakanku. Jujur saja aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu, Shinn Asuka."

"Begitupun aku Auel Neider. Asal kau tahu saja, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu," jawab Shinn datar.

"Aku _selalu_ benar-benar ingin membunuhmu," timpalku asal. "Beri aku alasan untuk waktu yang tidak tepat ini."

Shinn tidak langsung menjawab seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kau **memang** mantan prajurit EA."

_Deg!_

A-apa-apaan ini? Aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya yang langsung disambut dengan posisi moncong pistol yang makin dekat. "Kenapa sejak pertemuan pertama kau bersikukuh kalau aku mantan anggota EA!"

"Karena aku tahu."

Cih. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa membantah. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpiku tadi. Kalau tidak salah... kalau tidak salah saat di suatu lapangan. Bola. Seorang gadis. Wajah kurcaci. Pertandingan. Seragam biru EA. Tunggu. Aku yang melepas seragam itu. Tapi kenapa aku bisa memakainya?

"Tidak bisa membantah, huh?" bocah Asuka ini berusaha mengintimidasiku dan aku mulai merasa jengkel. "Beri aku jawaban bagus dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup untuk saat ini."

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau membuang banyak waktu untuk menyelamatkan yang lain?"

"Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Shinn tanpa menghiraukan sindiranku tadi.

"Aku tidak akan susah-susah meledakkan kamarku sendiri dan membuat lenganku luka jika aku bagian dari mereka," jawabku, menyerah dengan sikapnya ini.

Shinn terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Kali ini suara-suara tembakan mulai terdengar jelas dari bawah dan asap yang menghalangi pandangan pun mulai hilang. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berkhianat," ujarnya dingin sambil menatapku tajam dengan dua mata merahnya. Yang artinya dia akan terus mengawasiku.

"Ya~ ya~ kau akan menyiksaku dan tidak akan membiarkanku mati dengan cepat. Apakah pembicaraan ini selesai? Karena aku masih ada urusan di bawah sana," balasku malas. Ayolah~ kau tidak akan berhasil membuatku takut. "Oh, ya aku mau minta tolong."

Ia menurunkan pistolnya. "Apa?"

"Punya kain bersih?" tanyaku sambil menutupi lenganku.

* * *

.

"Aku akan menyusul Luna yang mengawal anak-anak dan paman ke _shelter. _Kuserahkan yang lain padamu!" sahut Shinn disela-sela aktifitasnya melancarkan tembakan pada sekelompok penyusup di balik tembok koridor.

"Oke. Walau enggan tapi aku akan mem-_back-up-_mu sampai kau pergi dari sini!" balasku keras agar suaraku dapat mengalahkan sahutan pistol yang berlomba-lomba.

"Bagaimana kau mau mem-_back-up-_ku kalau kau tidak membawa senjata jarak jauh dan hanya memegang pisau lipat menyedihkan itu, bodoh!"

Ah, benar juga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah para penyusup. Aku dan Shinn menoleh. Tiga dari lima orang yang tersisa tiba-tiba berjatuhan dengan luka tembak dari arah yang tidak mereka duga.

_Saat terperangah._

Aku segera berlari dan menghabisi dua lagi dengan pisau lipatku. Percikan darah mengenai sebagian wajah dan baju oranyeku.

Aku segera berpaling ke arah tembakan tadi berasal. Aku mengatur nafasku.

Orang itu keluar dari balik sisi koridor dan berlari menghampiri. "Auel! Syukurlah! Apa kau baik-baik saja! Tadi aku mendengar suara ledakan dari arah kamarmu, apa yang terjadi?" cerca Kira cemas sambil menarik tangan Lacus di belakangnya.

Lacus menahan nafas saat matanya menangkap balutan kain putih di lenganku. "Kau terluka..!" ujarnya. Kira langsung menyambar lengan kiriku untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Aku menyernyit.

"Tidak masalah. Luka segini tidak seberapa. Tadi hanya ada 'tikus' yang menyelinap dan meledakkan dirinya sendiri beserta kamarku," jawabku dengan wajah memerah karena jujur saja, aku tersanjung dengan perhatian ini.

"Hei, Kira! Lacus! Kenapa kalian berdua hanya diam di sini! Jika apa yang dikatakan Athrun benar, maka kita harus segera membawa Lacus ke _shelter!_" sela Shinn yang sudah bergabung dengan kami.

Apa? Memangnya apa yang tadi sore mereka bicarakan? Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak tenang. "Jika anak-anak dan paman sudah ditangani Lunamaria, dan Lacus bersama kita, siapa yang tersisa?" tanyaku.

Mereka semua diam untuk mengingat-ingat. Penghuni rumah ini adalah _orphans, _paman, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka, Meyrin Hawke dan... Nona Cadrid.

"Meyrin dan Nona Cadrid!" seru kami serempak—untuk Kira dia mengucapkan ibu sebagai kata ganti Nona Cadrid.

"Shinn. Bawa Lacus bersamamu. Kira juga. Kau mau menyusul Luna ke _shelter, _'kan? Dan jangan lupa panggil bantuan. Medis, polisi, agen bersenjata atau apapun. Kita akan sangat membutuhkannya," ujarku pada bocah bermata merah itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Nona Cadrid dan Meyrin-_chan_?" sela Lacus.

"Biar aku yang tangani."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu berapa jumlah mereka di luar sana," sergah Kira.

"Kita juga tidak tahu berapa jumlah mereka yang menunggu di jalur _shelter._" Kira terdiam.

Shinn akhirnya angkat bicara setelah menjadi pendengar setia selama ini. "Dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri karena sudah terlatih. Iya, 'kan?" celetuknya dengan pandangan aneh yang tertuju padaku.

Lacus dan Kira terdiam. Tidak menyangka akan kata-kata Shinn tadi namun mereka langsung bertingkah seolah 'tahu sesuatu' dibalik kata-kata itu.

"Hati-hatilah, kami akan segera menyusul begitu ada kesempatan," kata Kira menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum singkat.

"Ayo pergi! Dan bocah pendek..." ujar Shinn yang baru berlari beberapa langkah namun berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh padaku. "...untuk kau ketahui saja, kata-kataku barusan tidak punya maksud buruk apapun." Ia, Kira dan Lacus mulai berlari lagi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Haaah.. apaan, sih? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak itu.

* * *

.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kamar Nona Cadrid dan Meyrin. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di beberapa penjuru rumah. Sepertinya Kira dan Shinn sudah mengatasi beberapa dari mereka. Tapi pemandangan ini sedikit membuatku mual. Bukan, bukan karena terlalu sadis atau apa, tapi karena aku merasakan suatu ganjalan di otakku yang seperti bom waktu, bisa meledak kapan saja.

_Hitam-putih, tidak berwarna. Terus bergerak-gerak seperti kamera yang goyah. Aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilap mulai mengalir. Merah. Darah._

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Bayangan itu, bayangan yang sama yang muncul saat di taman bunga waktu itu. **(baca: chapter 2)**

_Seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri terpaku di samping sebuah mayat dari sekian banyak mayat yang tergeletak di sana. Anak itu menggenggam dua bilah belati di tangannya. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena ditutupi bayangan, hanya terlihat mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Kaus putih dan celana pendeknya sudah ternoda oleh rona merah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah darah. Darah orang-orang itu. Ia menjatuhkan belati dari tangan kirinya dan menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh darah. _

_Lalu ia menyeringai, senang._

_Deg!_

Cih! Kepalaku sakit! Lenganku juga terasa makin sakit. Sebenarnya apa itu tadi? Banyangan apa? Kelanjutan dari bayangan sebelumnya? Kenapa ada begitu banyak mayat? Tempat itu seperti sebuah ruangan yang dikerangkeng untuk saling membunuh. Dimana? Lalu anak itu tadi... aku?

"_Kau __**memang**__ mantan prajurit EA."_

Rasa nyeri menyengat lengan kiriku begitu kuat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ooh... sial! Sial! Sial! Aku benci ini! Aku benci perasaan ini! Aku benci jika bocah Asuka itu benar! Aku benci jika segala hal yang kukhawatirkan selama ini benar! Aku benci jika aku lemah seperti ini!

"MEYRIN! NONA CAD—"

Tubuhku tiba-tiba tertarik ke belakang dan segera didorong ke samping, merapat ke tembok. Mulutku dibekap oleh telapak tangan seseorang. Tapi bukan telapak tangan yang besar dan kasar. Melainkan telapak tangan yang dingin dan lembut.

"Jangan bersuara sekeras itu. Kau sama saja seperti menebar undangan."

Aku sontak terperangah. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasku yang satu-satu. Kemudian aku segera menghela nafas lega. "Maaf. Aku hanya sedang kesal," jawabku lirih. Syukurlah. Akhirnya kutemukan. Nona Cadrid. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan terus melirik ke penjuru koridor dengan waspada.

Tangannya yang dingin itu. Dia sangat tegang, ya. Atau takut?

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku dengan bisikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" balasnya saat pandangannya kembali padaku. "Seberapa parah?" lanjutnya lagi begitu melihat balutan putih itu.

"Begitulah. Ah, Nona Cadrid, apa kau melihat Meyrin?"

"Kurasa aku melihatnya," jawabnya pelan dengan suara bergetar. Mataku tertuju pada tangannya yang memegang sebuah pistol dengan gemetar juga. Aku kembali menatap matanya.

"Kau pernah menggunakan pistol?" selaku.

"Tidak tapi aku pernah diberitahu Kira cara memakainya."

"Diberitahu, bukan mengajari?"

Nona Cadrid tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu berkata, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menolong Meyrin yang dibawa oleh mereka. Itu yang aku tahu," jawabnya tegas.

Begitu, ya. Jadi Meyrin berhasil dibawa oleh mereka. Dan Nona Cadrid yang _tidak pernah _menggunakan senjata api apapun sebelumnya bersikeras menolongnya. "Mereka ke arah mana?"

"Eh?" Nona Cadrid mengeluarkan tatapan tidak setuju.

Aku menaruh telapak tanganku di atas genggaman pistolnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu dengan darah. Aku tidak ingin kau membunuh. Biar aku yang tangani. Simpan saja senjata itu dan jangan digunakan sebisa mungkin."

"Tapi kalau kau sendirian..." Nona Cadrid tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "...kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku juga tidak ingin kau membunuh. Dan terbunuh..."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar hal itu. Yang mungkin tidak lucu bagi siapapun kecuali aku. "Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang sebelum ini~ Sekali kau membunuh, kau akan selalu teringat akan korban pertamamu. Tapi aku tidak, aku tidak ingat siapa korban pertamaku. Itu artinya aku sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang, 'kan? Karena itu biar aku yang tangani. Aku juga akan melindungimu. Aku janji," jawabku panjang lebar dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirku.

Terjadi keheningan canggung untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau dan aku bisa. Dan kau tidak bisa melarangku menggunakan senjata ini jika aku ingin. Tapi terima kasih. Akan kuingat kata-katamu, Auel."

Sebenarnya aku terkejut atas jawaban Nona Cadrid yang tidak kuduga. Selama ini kukira Nona Cadrid adalah orang yang lembut, dewasa dan menghindari pertempuran. Tapi di sini, saat ini, Nona Cadrid berani menghadapi pertempuran walau aku yakin sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Aku menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang kumau juga. Melindunginya. Melindungi mereka.

Aku berjalan keluar karena aku tahu tidak ada orang lain lagi di sini. Kuhampiri salah satu mayat dan kulucuti senjatanya. Kusimpan kembali pisauku di saku dan kugenggam dua pistol di kedua tanganku. Seingatku aku juga belum pernah menggunakan pistol sebelumnya. Tapi kalau mau membuat Nona Cadrid tidak menggunakan senjatanya, aku harus bergerak lebih cepat.

* * *

.

_Dor!_

Satu tembakan...

_Dor!_

Dua tembakan...

"Auel! Kiri!"

Aku segera merangkul ke bawah leher Nona Cadrid yang ada di kiriku dan menembak orang yang melancarkan tembakan meleset ke arah kami dengan tangan kanan. Ukh! Tangan kiri ini entah berapa lama lagi dapat kutahan.

Suasana hening kembali muncul setelah kematian tikus terakhir di wilayah ini.

Aneh. Ini aneh. Kenapa sepi sekali? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu suara tembakan masih terdengar di sana-sini. Apa mereka sudah pergi? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mereka akan pergi jika sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan yang mereka inginkan adalah Lacus. Jika Lacus berhasil dibawa pergi, Kira tidak akan tinggal diam. Kecuali Kira sudah 'dilumpuhkan' terlebih dulu. Tapi untuk melumpuhkan Kira tidak akan semudah itu. Paling tidak seharusnya ada ledakan atau apa. Tapi ini _sunyi. _

Aah! berpikir selalu membuat kepalaku sakit! Yang penting untuk sekarang adalah bagaimana menghentikan mereka sebelum Lacus direbut.

"_**Bunuh saja. Mereka semua."**_

Aku terlonjak dan langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi aku yakin pemilik suara itu tidak ada dimanapun di tempat ini. Suara apa...suara siapa?

"_**Kau suka membunuh, 'kan? Melihat percikan darah di lantai. Itu menyenangkan, bukan?"**_

_Deg! _Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang memburu seperti nafasku.

"...el...A...el..! Auel!" sahut Nona Cadrid sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

Aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi aku terus melamun. "Ah, maaf. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya! Kita harus segera pergi lagi mencari Meyrin! Waktu terus berjalan, Auel. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat," jawab Nona Cadrid dengan ekspresi cemas.

Aku kembali berdiri tegak dan menarik nafas terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab, "Baik, kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan alasan kenapa di sini begitu sepi. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Sejak tadi aku terus dilindungi olehmu dan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang. Kau sengaja, 'kan?"

"Hm," balasku dan mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan Nona Cadrid yang mengikuti di belakangku.

Kami terus berjalan perlahan karena beberapa meter di depan adalah ruang makan yang cukup luas dan dapat membuat kami terlihat sangat jelas. "Nona Cadrid, pegang tanganku. Mulai dari sini kita akan berlari untuk menyebrang ke ruang lain," ujarku pelan memcahkan keheningan sambil menyodorkan tangan kananku ke belakang tanpa menoleh. Tapi tak ada sambutan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memutar kepalaku ke belakang. "Nona Cadrid..?"

Dan di sanalah, delapan meter di depanku seseorang dengan pakaian tempur lengkap, helm, _google, _dan masker berdiri sambil menodongkan sebuah belati ke leher seorang wanita berambut hitam.

Aku segera mengarahkan pistolku ke arah kepalanya. Namun aku kurang cepat menghabisinya karena ia lebih dulu berkata, "Jangan tembak! Ini aku."

_Aku?_

Rambut berwarna merah panjang tergerai ke bawah begitu orang itu melepaskan helm-nya dan menggeser _google _ke atas kepala, menunjukkan sepasang bola mata berwarna lavender seperti Kira Yamato. Badanku membeku. Tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kulihat.

"Meyrin...?"

* * *

.

.

Iyeeey! akhirnya bisa lanjut apdet lagi! XD *salto gaje.

ya ampunn. cerita ini udah d tulis ulang berapa kali, ya? ga au ah. semoga gak nyambungnya gak kebangetan karena asli, susaaaah TT_TT

maaf banget, ya kalo misalnya ceritanya jadi makin jelek, maksa, susah dimengerti, alurnya loncat-loncat dan sebagainya. habis bingung, udah lama gak nulis. kalo ada typo maafin juga yaa, soalnya saya seleseinnya di jam malam (?).

haahhaa! akhir kata: terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca fic abal ini! ^^ kritik dan saran sangat di terimaaa! review, ya! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Reborn—chap 9. Hugaaa! (?)

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed – Destiny punyanya bandai dan Sunrise. Ane jujur kan? *digampar*

A/N : huahuahua! Akhirnya bisa apdet juga! Semoga gak terlalu berantakan dan susah dimengerti lah. Ane emang ga pinter buat diksi dkk T_T

Oh, ya. setelah baca fic **Akai Ito **saya jadi benar-benar sadar telah melakukan **kesalahan besar**. Di fic ini ibu angkat Kira saya tulis **Cadrid **sedangkan yang benar adalah **Caridad. **beda dikit lah =_=" Saya udah punya feeling ada yang salah waktu pertama kali publish tapi tetep aja nekat mengandalkan ingatan saya yang suka timpah tindih. Jadi setelah menimbang-nimbang saya putuskan untuk tetap memakai nama Cadrid sampai fic ini selesai. (maaf ya bandai-sunrise)

Dan salam bacotan saya sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang. Jadi...

_Enjoy, please ! _^^

* * *

.

"Meyrin...?" aku menurunkan pistolku dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau...mereka...?" bahkan aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyuarakan isi otakku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu kuangkat lagi wajahku untuk menatap matanya lurus-lurus . "Lepaskan dia!" ujarku lebih tegas.

"Jangan salah paham," Meyrin melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Nona Cadrid pelan ke arahku. Ia menggeser maskernya ke bawah dan menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku melakukan aksi tadi supaya kau tidak langsung membunuhku begitu melihatku. Dan kutegaskan, aku **bukan **bagian dari mereka. Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan tidak tertangkap lagi," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan suara yang lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya.

Aku melangkah cepat ke depan dan menarik Nona Cadrid ke sampingku. Masih menjaga jarak, aku bertanya,"Bagaimana kau meloloskan diri dan..." pandanganku menyapu kaki sampai puncak kepalanya. "...melucuti pakaian salah seorang dari mereka?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Nona Cadrid menyikut pinggangku.

Meyrin memakai lagi helmnya. "Hahaha. Auel, apa kau lupa kalau aku mantan anggota Zaft? Walau aku tidak pernah terjun ke pertempuran secara langsung, aku tahu bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri. Sudah diajarkan sejak dasar semenjak aku jadi anggota Zaft. Dan untuk masalah pakaian, memang tidak bisa dibilang nyaman tapi ini disebut 'penyamaran'. Lebih mudah bagiku untuk berkeliaran mencari kalian," jawabnya tidak begitu rinci tapi bisa kubayangkan. Matanya melihat ke arah lengan kiriku dengan cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak—betapa aku ingin menjawab seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Rasanya tanganku mau putus. "Ya. Bukan masalah," jawabku akhirnya dengan senyum simpul.

Meyrin memakai lagi masker dan _google_-nya serta mempersiapkan senjatanya. "Masalah atau bukan, luka seperti itu harus cepat-cepat diberi pertolongan pertama. Kita akan mencari kotak P3K dalam perjalanan ke _shelter _kalau sempat. Kalian masih punya peluru? Karena aku punya beberapa."

"Lengkap," jawab Nona Cadrid memandang sinis ke arahku. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum ke arah Meyrin. "Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku mengetahui kau selamat."

Aku bisa melihat wajah gadis itu memerah dan matanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu Nona Cadrid, karena aku juga merasakannya." Suaranya kembali berat.

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu memasukkan beberapa peluru yang sempat kuambil dari salah satu mayat ke dalam selongsong. "Jangan senang dulu. Untuk saat ini kita memang selamat. Tapi kita harus terus maju_. _Sekarang."

* * *

.

Dugaanku selama ini salah. Sepi bukan karena sudah ditangani oleh Kira, Shinn ataupun Luna. Memang sudah ditangani, tapi ternyata mereka memanggil bantuan. Ya, sepasukan orang bersenjata yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Mereka terus bermunculan di setiap sudut rumah. Membuatku dan Meyrin kewalahan dan persediaan stamina kami semakin menurun. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhasil menahan Nona Cadrid agar tidak ikut menembak, tapi aku tidak yakin untuk 5 menit selanjutnya. Sebut aku naif tapi aku tidak akan merubah cara kerjaku.

"Meyrin! Tak adakah cara menghubungi mereka yang di bawah sana—ukh," seruku yang harus segera membanting diri ke balik tembok karena tembakan-tembakan mendadak menyerbuku.

"Akan kucoba! Semoga ada sinyal!" jawab Meyrin yang ada di seberangku. Ia lalu berkutat dengan ponselnya yang terhubung dengan _handsfree _dan menekan beberapa tombol_. _Aku terus mencoba menghalangi serangan yang mengganggunya—mengganggu kesempatan kami.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Nona Cadrid di sela-sela desingan peluru.

"Bantuan. Sebisa mungkin cari jalan memutar agar mereka tidak mengetahui posisi _shelter. _Kita tidak akan bertahan jika hanya bertiga. Walau hanya seorang itu akan sangat membantu," jawabku dan mulai megisi peluru lagi. "Bagaimana?" seruku keras ke seberang dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sudah! Shinn-_nii _atau Kira-_nii _akan menyusul kita sesegera mungkin! Kita tidak harus melewati jalan samping!" balasnya diiringi beberapa isyarat tangan.

Aneh.

_Kita 'tidak harus' melewati jalan samping_, kata-kata itu terlalu boros dalam situasi seperti ini. Ah.

Aku menunjukkan telapak tanganku lalu membaliknya. Ia mengangguk.

Oke. Jalan samping. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berwarna hijau yang tidak begitu besar dari kantung. Walau tidak yakin, aku segera membuka kunci di atasnya dan melemparnya ke arah mereka.

Aku segera berbalik memeluk Nona Cadrid dan menjauh dari tempatku semula setelah memberi isyarat pada Meyrin yang terkejut.

_DARR! _

"Sekarang!" jeritku sambil menarik tangan Nona Cadrid dan bangkit berlari menerjang kabut asap menuju pintu sebelah timur. Terdengar desingan beberapa peluru di sampingku.

"Kyaaaa!" Meyrin menjerit dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara benda jatuh.

Aku berhenti berlari. Jantungku seketika berdegup sangat cepat dan dadaku terasa sesak. Bayangan yang sama saat di koridor waktu itu kembali muncul. Darah. Dimana-mana.

Oh tidak.

"MEY!"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa..! Hanya menyerempet kakiku! Terus jalan!" jawabnya dan suara derap kaki terdengar lagi.

Aku pun kembali berlari walau masih merasa resah. "Bertahanlah! Pintu keluar ada di depan!"

Tiba-tiba badan bagian depanku terasa nyeri karena menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Tidak, masih bisa ditekan. Aku merabanya cepat di ketinggian sekitar pinggang dan menemukan sesuatu yang menonjol. Kuputar dan segerumbul asap menyeruak keluar. Aku mendorong Nona Cadrid ke depan lalu berbalik untuk menemukan sosok rambut merah keunguan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Meyrin pun segera kudorong dan aku keluar setelah menutup pintu.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." batuk yang keluar seolah melapangkan tenggorokan kami. Asap dari tempat sebelumnya masih ada namun tipis.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Nona Cadrid.

Mataku berlari ke arah kaki kanan Meyrin yang mengeluarkan darah. Aku menghela nafas berat. Untunglah tidak tertembak dan benar-benar hanya menyerempet. Aku mulai bangkit menghampiri Meyrin tapi ia mengelak dan justru menodongkan senapannya tepat ke kepalaku, masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah.

"Jangan bergerak!" serunya tegas dengan suara berat.

"Kena—" aku memotong kata-kata Nona Cadrid dengan isyarat tangan. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Beberapa orang berseragam hitam seperti Meyrin mendadak mengepung kami. Sejak tadi mereka sudah ada di sini rupanya.

Salah seorang dari mereka membantu Meyrin berdiri masih dengan posisi siaga. Begitu, ya...

Penyamaran sukses.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas kepala dan mengangguk pelan ke arah Nona Cadrid. Ia terlihat terkejut namun akhirnya menurut. Perlahan kami mulai berdiri dan dua orang dari mereka mulai menggeledah. Dua pistol dan sebilah pisau lipat mereka sita lalu dijatuhkan ke lantai dekat mereka begitu saja setelah mengosongkan isinya dan mematahkan pisau itu menjadi dua bagian.

Situasi ini seharusnya tidaklah begitu berbahaya, tapi entah kenapa detak jantungku tak mau melambat dan untuk menghirup oksigen saja susah. Kepalaku pening. Lagi. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat bayangan hitam terus berganti dengan situasi sekarang. Dan akhirnya bayangan itu mengambil alih semuanya.

_Ada seorang pria berseragam yang menodongkan senjatanya pada anak kecil berambut biru yang bersembunyi di lemari. Ia digiring keluar dan sekelompok orang yang terlihat sama mengepungnya. Di samping orang berjas putih, ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ditahan oleh pria berseragam. Wanita itu meronta dan terus menjerit dengan putus asa. Dan selanjutnya bayangan-bayangan itu berlalu dengan cepat sampai akhirnya semua orang di ruangan itu tergeletak bersimbah darah. Kecuali si anak lelaki yang memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tatapan horor. Ia menangis._

_Deg! _

"Ukh...," aku menahan rasa mual yang hampir keluar dari mulutku berupa muntahan. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Bayangan-bayangan itu sebenarnya apa? Ingatanku? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Karena aku hilang ingatan? Yang benar saja! Memangnya selama ini apa yang sudah kualami? Bayangan itu terasa sangat nyata sampai-sampai tubuhku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Kami sudah menangkap dua. Katakan pada mereka: serahkan Lacus Clyne atau mereka mati," lapor salah satu dari mereka ke sebuah radio yang ada di bahunya.

"_Roger!" _balas sebuah suara dari seberang.

Hanya selang beberapa detik, terdengar sirine mengesalkan yang berbunyi singkat lalu ada suara dari _speaker _yang menyerukan kata-kata seperti yang dikatakan orang itu. Suara itu cukup keras untuk didengar seisi rumah. Yah, mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan didengar tetangga sebelah—karena kami tidak punya tetangga! Oh, bagus. Dimana bantuan kami?

"Lacus tidak akan keluar. Apapun yang kalian lakukan akan sia-sia," kata Nona Cadrid sinis memandang mereka tajam.

"Kami tidak akan termakan omongan kalian," jawab orang yang tadi memberi perintah dengan datar. Di sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat bayangan orang yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok persimpangan koridor. Aku hanya bisa bertaruh kalau itu adalah Kira atau Shinn. Kalau salah, berarti itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berjaga di tiap sudut rumah, menghilangkan kesempatan kami untuk kabur.

Aku berdiri tegap dan mangalihkan pandanganku. "Cih, percuma saja. Yang dikatakan Nona Cadrid benar. Kami ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Kami dibuang. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Menjijikkan," timpalku kesal. Tentu saja itu yang kukatakan tadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan_._

"Jadi tak ada salahnya jika kami membunuh kalian?" orang tadi menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku.

Sial aku salah bicara! "Untuk apa membunuh sampah? Hanya membuang-buang peluru," balasku.

"Tidak masalah. Kami punya banyak. Bahkan nyawa kalian takkan bisa menebus nyawa teman-teman kami yang kalian bunuh," jawabnya enteng.

_Dorr!_

Suara letusan tembakan entah darimana tiba-tiba terdengar dan berhasil mengacaukan situasi._  
_

"Uwaah! 1764 tewas! Ada yang menembak!"

Keributan mulai terjadi. Kesiagaan mereka terhadap kami mulai kacau. Mereka sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kesana-kemari untuk mencari si penyerang. Namun nihil. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua orang lagi jatuh dengan luka tembak yang sama.

"Jangan panik! Sebagaian berpencar dan jangan hanya melihat ke satu arah, perhatikan semua arah mata angin! Kalau ada yang mencurigakan langsung tembak!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Meyrin yang ikut berbaur dengan mereka. Dalam pembauran itu, ia balas menatapku singkat dan menggeser sebuah pistol milik temannya yang tewas dengan kakinya agar lebih dekat denganku.

Aku menabrakkan diri ke seorang pria berseragam yang paling dekat denganku ke arah pistol itu. Karena kegaduhan yang terjadi, tak ada yang memperhatikan tindakanku dan pistol itu segera kugapai.

_Deg!_

Tanganku berhenti tanpa sadar.

Entah kenapa aku menahan nafas dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Aura dingin begitu terasa di punggungku.

_Dorr!_

Aku merasa telingaku tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Rasanya aku pernah mengalaminya sebelum ini _de javu_? Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Ke asal getaran singkat yang baru saja terjadi di lantai.

_Sesosok tubuh berambut pirang tergeletak di samping anak berambut biru. Jas putih di badan wanita itu perlahan bercorak. Berwarna merah. Bercorak darah._

Pemandangan itu berganti. Situasi yang sama, tempat berbeda, tubuh yang berbeda. Namun dalam posisi dan keadaan yang sama. Mataku terbelalak begitu sadar sosok siapa itu. Rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang menutupi wajahnya, tapi aku tahu.

Itu adalah Nona Cadrid.

Badanku terasa kaku dan tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Berbagai potongan bayangan mulai mengisi benakku. Menjauhkanku sejenak dari dunia nyata.

_Bisa kulihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat bergelombang yang berkacak pinggang memelototi seorang anak berambut biru. Bayangan itu berganti lagi dengan sekuntum bunga berwarna kuning yang dipegang si wanita sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Berganti lagi saat si wanita memeluknya erat di depan lemari. Saat wanita itu pergi dengan tatapan sayu nan sedih. Kembali ke saat dimana si anak dan sang wanita tertawa bersama. Saat si wanita menatap lembut sang anak dengan seulas senyum menyedihkan di bibirnya. Dan berhenti saat aku kembali melihat tubuh berambut pirang yang tergeletak dengan corak merah di punggungnya._

"Ibu...?" gumamku pelan. Tanpa sadar sesuatu yang basah mengalir pelan di pipiku. Aku menyekanya dan memandangi jariku yang basah. Apa ini?

_Kali ini aku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Lalu ia tersenyum lega. Bayangan itu berganti lagi saat ia menyuapiku dengan sesuap bubur. Aku menolak dan tiba-tiba wanita itu memasukkannya secara paksa ke mulutku. Bayangan lain muncul lagi. Wanita itu tampak sibuk menyuapi anak-anak di meja makan sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Ia lalu menatapku sinis. Dan pemandangan itu beraganti lagi. Sang wanita sedang berdiri di tepi pantai dikerumuni oleh anak-anak dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang terasa tidak asing. Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahku. _

"_Kemarilah, Auel..."_

Semuanya berhenti. Semua bayangan itu lenyap begitu saja. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar dan melihat tubuh wanita itu tergeletak di sampingku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan menyelidik sekaligus bingung ke arahnya.

"Nona Cadrid..." ujarku dengan suara serak.

"...noda merah di punggungmu itu... apa?"

* * *

.TBC.

* * *

.

Selamat ulang tahun **Pearl Jeevas**! XD sengaja ane apdet hari ni nih :p moga cepet tobat, kembali ke jalan yang benar dan jadi orang yang lebih baik ya! *gampared*

Ah, ya. maaf ya buat Pearl yang minta banyakin M-gore. Mau aja si buat. Tapi ndak iso. Wkwk. Ajarin geh XP

Jadijadi, gimanakahgimanakah chapter kali ini? Makin jelek ya? maaf T_T, keterangan penyebabnya sudah saya beritahukan di A/N atas.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mampir dan memberi review di fic abal ini. Silakan review jika ingin memarahi atau memuj (ngarep) saya... *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Reborn—chap 10. Owuooooo~ jengjeng. ouwowowowo~ jengjeng *buak!

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed – Destiny punyanya bandai dan Sunrise. Ane pinter kan? *digampar*

A/N : ayeaye~ akhirnya bisa apdet jugaaaa! yeah! XD udah berapa lama ya kalo d itung-itung? *ngitungin jari* ah sudahlah. yang penting sekarang udah apdet. hehehe ini pertama kalinya ane apdet d warnet lho~ haha. curi2 kesempatan selagi main ke rumah sodara gimana gitu *kok jadi curcol gini?*

oke, readers. terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya telah mengikuti cerita abal saya ini sampai sekarang *bow*. mohon bersabarlah karena chapter kali ini lumayan panjang. saya sampe pusing sendiri. Nah, terima kasih juga untuk para reviewers yang sudah menyemangati dan membangun saya selama ini. Gak terkecuali pokoknya makasih semua! n

oke, akhir kata, _Enjoy please! ^^_

_.  
_

_

* * *

.  
_

"Dengan ini kau akan mengerti, jangan main-main dengan kami."

Kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telingaku yang bising. Aku bangkit dan menggoyangkan pelan badan Nona Cadrid. Dingin, adalah yang kurasakan begitu tanganku menyentuhnya. Aku tersentak. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mulai mengalir dari punggungnya dan menetes ke lantai. Kucelupkan jariku ke sana dan sesuatu berwarna merah menempel.

Darah? Ini darah... Nona Cadrid...?

Dadaku terasa sesak. Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku dan melihat orang-orang berseragam yang tadi panik sekarang diam melihatku. Orang yang bicara tadi juga diam, masih memegang pistolnya yang berasap. Mataku melihat ke arah lain, ke arah orang berseragam lain yang entah kenapa ekspresinya terlihat aneh. Walau samar bisa kulihat bibirnya bergetar dan ada yang berkaca-kaca di balik _goggle-_nya, seolah menahan tangis atau sesuatu. Kenapa? Memangnya dia siapa? Ah..

Aku lupa, dia Meyrin. Yaya, Meyrin yang menyamar. Kenapa dia menangis?

Pandanganku kembali ke Nona Cadrid yang masih tergeletak. Kenapa punggungnya mengeluarkan darah?

Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Gelap, tak ada ruang dan tanda-tanda waktu berjalan. Kosong seperti ruang hampa.

.

* * *

.

"**Dia ditembak, bodoh. **_**Dorr! Dorr! **_**Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dulu. Menembaki orang-orang.**_**" **_

Suara? Sepertinya pernah kudengar di suatu tempat. Mm.. koridor? Aku bisa melihat seseorang berambut biru yang sedang menyeringai tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di depanku. Mirip denganku. Atau itu aku? Aku ada dua?

"**Jangan berpikir yang sulit-sulit. Kuberitahu saja, aku adalah kau. Kau di masa lalu. Menyenangkan bukan? Bisa berbincang-bincang seperti ini padahal kita satu individu," **katanya lagi dengan santai.

"Aku di masa lalu? Oh, apa kau yang menampilkan bayangan-bayangan itu selama ini?"

"**Tidak. Pikiranmu sendiri yang membuatku muncul lagi setelah pergi sebentar. Lupakan saja, terlalu rumit kalau harus dijelaskan." **Ia berjalan memutar ke belakangku lalu berbisik,** "Tadi kau lihat wanita itu, 'kan? Wanita yang ingin kau panggil ibu? Sekarang dia mati. Ah, apa kau ingat kalau dulu kita juga punya 'ibu'? Dia juga mati," **tanyanya sambil merangkul leherku pelan.

"Ibu?" Sekelebat bayangan wanita pirang berjas putih muncul. Di bibirnya terukir senyum sendu. "Ah, jadi dia 'ibu-ku'?"

"**Tidak. Dia 'ibu-ku' karena dia hidup di masa lalumu. Tapi baiklah, karena aku sayang padamu jadi kuperbolehkan dia jadi 'ibu-mu' juga. Kau tahu kenapa dia terbunuh? Semua itu karenamu—kita! Karena dia melindungi kita! Dan kenapa Nona Cadrid tersayangmu itu juga mati? Karena kau tidak mendengarkanku!"**

"Tidak mendengarkanmu? Nona Cadrid mati?"

Ia menghela nafas berat lalu kembali jongkok di depanku. **"Ya, waktu itu sudah kubilang, bunuh mereka semua! Kau tidak mengacuhkanku dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi pacarmu itu yang terbunuh."**

"Pacar?"

"**Meyrin Hawke itu. Yang sedang menyamar. Kalau menurut dugaanku sih, pada saat genting—yaitu saat giliranmu yang dieksekusi—dia akan maju untuk melindungimu, sama seperti yang dilakukan ibu. Akhirnya pun pasti sama, mati. Lalu kemungkinan yang tersisa hanya dua: kau akan langsung dibunuh juga, atau dibiarkan tercengang begitu saja melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi terbunuh di depan mata. Lihat saja dirimu sekarang, kau seperti orang idiot yang tidak bisa berpikir."**

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Benar, orang ini benar. Kematian mereka berdua karena melindungiku. Nyawaku yang tidak berharga ini, kenapa harus dilindungi? Kalau sampai Meyrin melakukan hal yang sama... tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh terlibat lebih dalam! Meyrin tidak boleh mati!

"**Yaya~ bisa kubaca dengan jelas isi hatimu. Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya mati seperti Stellar. Jangan lakukan hal sama yang membuatku menyesal sampai sekarang...," **gumamnya sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. Mimik wajahnya melunak. Sorot matanya sendu dan seringainya berganti senyum sedih.

Aku tersentak begitu merasakan hawa dingin di sekeliling tubuhku. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum terlihat jelas. Saat-saat si gadis pergi diam-diam ke gundamnya dan dihancurkan oleh gundam yang lain. Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa makin sesak. Ya, sekarang aku ingat kejadian itu. Karena dengan bodohnya aku mengalami _shock _dan mengucapkan kata-kata tabu untuknya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir sehat dan memilih pergi ke sisi pelindungnya, Shinn Asuka. Dan _mati._

"**Karena itu kita ****tidak boleh membiarkan**** Meyrin Hawke**** mati. ****Tidak untuk menyesal lagi. ****Kau juga punya perasaan padanya, 'kan?**" balasnya dengan tatapan lurus padaku.

Aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Perasaan? Apakah itu sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Stellar dulu?

Tiba-tiba tangannya lagi di leherku. Dan ia mulai berbisik lagi, "**Bunuh mereka. Kalau kubilang bunuh, bunuh. Jangan beri mereka kesempatan untuk hidup karena asal kau tahu saja, bantuan itu adalah panggilan dari mereka yang terluka. Karena itu, kematian Nona Cadrid adalah salahmu. Karena kau tidak benar-benar menghabisi mereka.**"

"Bunuh? Harus benar-benar dibunuh?" tanyaku ragu.

"**Ya, harus. Atau akan ada korban lain. Setelah pertemuan ini kau akan ingat dirimu di masa lalu dan saat itu kau akan tahu kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Membunuh itu menyenangkan, Auel. Tanamkan itu di kepalamu. Mengerti?**" ulangnya lagi, kembali terukir seringai aneh di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya bermacam warna di sekelilingku. Cahaya dari beberapa potongan kejadian di masa lalu seperti potongan film pendek. Saat bersama dengan Sting dan Stellar. Saat kami memata-matai pasukan Zaft. Saat kami bersiap menuju gundam masing-masing di ruang tunggu. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu ibu. Saat ia memelototiku karena nakal. Saat ia tertawa lebar di depanku. Saat ia meronta dan terbunuh di depan mataku. Saat-saat indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Ya, aku mengingatnya. Semuanya.

"Mengerti."

Kubuka lagi mataku dan diriku yang satunya menghilang. Bayangan-bayangan itu pun lenyap berganti dengan dunia nyata yang harus kuhadapi sekarang.

.

* * *

.

**Meyrin POV**

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau percaya. Nona Cadrid… dia.. dia..

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Air mata ini tidak boleh tumpah. Kalau ada yang melihatku menangisi "musuh" semuanya akan terbongkar. Aku akan dibunuh, Auel juga. Harus bertahan. Harus bisa. Mungkin setelah ini jika Auel dan aku tidak mencoba untuk melawan, mereka hanya akan menggiring Auel ke markas mereka dan menjadikannya sandera. Di saat itu aku yang akan menggiringnya dan membuatnya kabur. Ya, begitu saja, aku bodoh karena tidak sadar lebih awal.

Maafkan aku Nona Cadrid…

"Berdiri!" perintah orang yang menembak Nona Cadrid. Ia kembali menodongkan senjatanya.

Auel bergeming. Ia masih terhenyak di samping Nona Cadrid dengan wajah tertunduk. Masih terpaku dengan sosoknya yang hanya diam bermandikan darah.

Auel, cepatlah bangun! Jangan terpaku lagi. Aku mengerti kalau kau _shock _tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus. Kalau kau juga mati secepat itu, pengorbanan Nona Cadrid akan sia-sia. Ayolah, Auel bangun!

"Apa kau tidak dengar?" ulang pria itu lagi, menempelkan moncong pistolnya ke pelipis Auel yang masih diam. Mulai kesal, pria itu menekan-nekankan pelipis Auel kuat dengan mocong pistolnya berulang kali. Auel lagi-lagi diam. Ia lebih seperti boneka kayu yang tak bernyawa. Pria itu berdecak. "Sepertinya kau lebih ingin mati dan menyusulnya. Baiklah, kukabulkan itu," ujarnya lalu menekan pelatuk itu dalam-dalam.

Tidak!

_Dorr!_

.

* * *

.

**Lacus POV**

"Athrun! Kau dimana? Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Cagalli baik-baik saja 'kan?" cercaku panik lewat gagang telepon darurat yang ada di _shelter. _

Anak-anak bersama dengan paman dan Luna di sisi yang lain. Luna terus berdiri dan berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menembus ke dalam. Kurasa tidak akan ada lagi serangan lewat ventilasi udara seperti dulu karena Kira telah meminta tukang rekonstruksi kepercayaan kami untuk membangun ulang sirkulasi udara _shelter _agar tidak memberi celah musuh untuk masuk. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar sekarang.

"_Tenanglah, Lacus. Cagalli baik-baik saja. Kurasa mereka tidak akan menyerang di dua tempat berbeda dalam waktu yang sama. Maaf kami lama, bagaimana keadaan di sana? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" _jawabnya sengit dari seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena hembusan angin dan deru mesin yang meraung-raung.

Aku menutup mulutku. Rasa basah menjalari pipi dan mataku terasa panas. Kudongakkan kepalaku sejenak dan kukatakan, "Cepatlah datang, Athrun… Nona Cadrid… beliau… tadi ada suara dari pihak mereka, mereka bilang… Nona Cadrid sudah… beliau sudah…" Aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikannya. Ini semua salahku. Salahku salahku.

Aku sudah ingin menyerahkan diri tadi namun Kira menghentikanku. Dia bilang mungkin itu adalah perangkap agar aku keluar—aku tidak peduli dengan perangkap! Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain terluka karenaku. Tapi Kira kembali menggeleng. Dia bilang, dia yang akan menyusul Shinn yang sudah pergi lebih dulu sekaligus memastikan apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu, dia akan menghubungiku secepat mungkin, entah bagaimana caranya.

"_Lacus, dengar. Ini bukan salahmu. Semua itu mungkin perangkap. Kalau Kira juga mendengarnya, ia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kau jangan keluar dari _shelter_. Ingat, jangan keluar! Kami akan sampai dalam lima menit. Aku janji. Bertahanlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pasti. Katakan, Lacus. Semuanya pasti…"_

"…akan baik-baik saja." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Terima kasih, Athrun. Sugestimu perlahan bisa membuat pikiranku lebih tenang. "Athrun, terima kasih. Cepatlah datang," pintaku lagi lalu menutup sambungan.

Aku menarik nafas. Ya, aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif terus. Kuhapus air mataku dan berbalik lagi menuju mereka.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang."

.

**

* * *

**

.

**Waktu yang sama saat Lacus menelepon…**

**Shinn POV**

_Dorr! Dorr!_

Cih, lemah. Mereka hanya menang jumlah seperti semut. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru koridor. Kosong. Sial, kenapa yang mengikuti sedikit sekali? Padahal sudah kubuat "pancingan" agar mereka mengurangi penjagaan terhadap rombongan anak laut itu, namun sepertinya ada yang menghalangi mereka. Atau mereka terlalu pintar dan menyadari pancinganku?

Entahlah, kurasa aku memang harus mengambil resiko dan menghabisi mereka semua secara langsung. Oh, aku tidak percaya aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk anak laut itu—kalau Meyrin dan Nona Cadrid, sih tidak masalah.

Tapi… anggap saja ini tebusan atas kesalahanku. Ya, kesalahan yang baru kusadari saat Nona Cadrid memberitahu semuanya siang tadi saat Auel sedang tidur.

.

**Flashback…**

_Nona Cadrid berjalan pelan lalu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan sehelai baju berwarna biru-putih dengan pelindung dada dan logo EA di lengannya. Baju itu sudah rusak. Ada noda hangus di bagian pundak, robekan di beberapa bagian seperti terkoyak sesuatu yang tajam, dan ada lubang besar di bagian perut berbentuk oval dengan noda merah yang masih membekas di sekelilingnya._

_Aku, Kira, Meyrin, Lacus, Luna, dan Athrun yang baru datang memandangnya ngeri. Orang yang memakai baju itu sebelumnya pasti benar-benar beruntung kalau masih hidup. Eh, tunggu. Lambang EA? Jangan-jangan…_

"_Ini baju yang dikenakan Auel saat pertama kali kami menemukannya terdampar di pantai. Dengan luka yang jauh dari kata ringan dan mengalami masa krisis paling tidak 2-3 hari. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau dia anggota militer, aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja," jelas Nona Cadrid. Ia menghempaskan diri dengan berat di sofa._

"_Ibu, kau tahu resikonya?" tanya Kira cemas. _

_Nona Cadrid mengangguk ragu. "Kuambil resiko itu. Hei, kalian tidak melihatnya. Luka di perutnya benar-benar lebar. Terlambat sedikit lagi anak itu bisa mati. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati begitu saja di halaman rumahku."_

_Kira mendengus. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.  
_

_Tapi perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja. __Aku bertanya,"Dari seragam itu ketara sekali kalau dia pilot MS. Apa kau melihat MS-nya?"_

"_Tidak. Kurasa hancur. Tapi aku menemukan ini di sampingnya. Mungkin terbawa." Nona Cadrid mengeluarkan potongan logam berwarna biru. _

_Athrun mengambilnya dan menelitinya sejenak. "Bagian dari MS. Dari warnanya yang mencolok kurasa tipe khusus seperti Freedom, Justice atau Impulse. Yang berwarna biru seperti ini kalau tidak salah memang ada. Mungkin…"_

"…_MS biru tipe air yang pernah melawan Shinn saat kasus Orb dulu," sambung Luna._

_Kini tatapan mereka teralih padaku. Oh, yeah. Dugaanku tepat. Kini jelas kenapa sikap anak itu sinis padaku dan tebakan awalku bahwa dia adalah teman Stellar juga benar. Tiga MS yang dicuri dari Zaft dan dikendalikan oleh Stellar, Auel dan temannya. Dan aku juga yang telah membuatnya amnesia dan menderita luka seperti itu._

"_Hei, dia musuhku 'kan?" kilahku._

"_Dulu dia memang musuh, Shinn. Tapi semuanya bisa berubah. Seperti kau dan Kira. Kau dan Auel bukan musuh lagi, perang sudah berakhir. Apa yang sudah lewat biarkan saja, perang yang memaksamu," ujar Athrun. Berusaha menghiburku, mungkin._

"_Tapi kurasa ingatannya mulai kembali. Kadang ia suka melamun dan tadi pagi ia berhasil mengendarai MS lagi. Ada kemungkinan dia akan membalas dendam jika sudah ingat." Kira menyela dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah, cemas._

_Hening. Kami menghela nafas, tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing._

"_Kita yang akan menanganinya. Auel tidak boleh terjebak dalam lingkaran setan berupa balas dendam," kata Lacus memecah sunyi._

_Aku tersenyum miris. Lingkaran setan, ya._

_._

**End of Flashback.**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin begitu mendengar suara letusan pistol yang kedua kalinya. Astaga. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Apa aku terlambat? Aku menghentikan langkahku di balik dinding dan mengintip keadaan.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya diam? Sesuatu berwarna merah mengalir di bawah kaki mereka. Aku mengamati jalur kemunculan cairan itu dan menemukan seorang wanita tergeletak dengan punggung berwarna merah. Oh, tidak. Itu Nona Cadrid!

Aku menangkap sosok lain yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, seorang pria berseragam yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Mataku berlari menuju Auel yang terduduk di samping Nona Cadrid. Tangan kirinya memegang pistol yang masih dipegang oleh pria berseragam yang terlihat terkejut.

"Daritadi kau mengoceh terus. Berisik, tahu."

Semuanya menegang seolah terhipnotis oleh suara dingin yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut biru itu. Entah kenapa badanku terasa dingin dan tanganku gemetar. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia terasa… berbeda.

Auel medongakkan kepalanya dan menatap rendah pria itu. Aku tersentak. Matanya, sorot matanya berubah. Mata biru laut anak itu terlihat lebih gelap dan tajam. "Orang sepertimu mati sajalah." Detik berikutnya, letusan pistol kembali terdengar. Dengan cepat Auel merubah arah pistol itu dan menembak ke arah si empunya.

Satu lagi boneka kayu yang talinya putus.

Kini, semua pria bersenjata itu menodongkan senjatanya ke Auel dengan ragu. Masih merasakan tekanan yang membuat jari bergerak saja sulit. Auel berdiri dengan tangan menggenggam pistol.

"Meyrin, setelah kuhabisi sampah-sampah ini, segera tekan luka Nona Cadrid dan jangan lepaskan sampai darahnya berhenti. Rawat dia dengan cara apapun yang kau ingat sampai bantuan datang—dia belum mati," titahnya santai. Ia melanjutkan,"Aah~ tidak perlu hiraukan aku dan mereka. Fokus saja pada Nona Cadrid. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar, 'kan? Yah, dua menitlah."

Meyrin? Dia terus menyebut Meyrin tapi dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kuedarkan pandangan dan mendapati seorang prajurit yang terlihat aneh. Setelah dipehatikan ternyata bahunya lebih kecil daripada yang lain. Begitu, menyamar, ya?

Auel mengelap cipratan darah pria tadi di wajahnya. Ia endus darah di tangannya itu lalu menyeringai seperti setan. "Wah, jadi kangen waktu pelatihan bareng Stellar dan Sting dulu. Sekarang Sting dimana, ya? Stellar 'kan sudah mati."

_Deg!_

Orang ini… siapa?

"Berhenti bicara dan letakkan senjatamu! Sekarang!" sahut salah seorang pria berseragam itu. Aku bisa melihat keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Auel menoleh. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku harus membunuh kalian. Terbawa masa lalu, sih. Maaf, deh. Nah…" Ia memungut pistol korban yang lain. Pria-pria itu masih terpaku dan hanya menodongkan senjata mereka dengan gemetar. "…ayo mulai."

.

* * *

.

**Meyrin POV**

Dia bukan Auel. Dia bukan Auel. Dia bukan Auel!

Pembunuh di depanku ini bukan Auel yang kukenal. Auel tidak mungkin tersenyum seperti itu saat membunuh. Ia tidak akan tertawa seperti itu. Ia tidak akan menyiksa korbannya. Tidak. Ia bukan _psycho. _Ia Auel, Auel Neider 'kan?

Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya berdiri. Pemandangan ini begitu mengerikan. Teriakan-teriakan itu, letusan-letusan itu. Auel menghindari tiap tembakan dengan mudahnya dan memberikan serangan balasan. Pelurunya habis tapi ia tak berhenti. Diambilnya sebuah belati dari prajurit yang tewas dan ia gunakan sebagai senjata penggantinya. Salah seorang pria berseragam tersentak karena kehabisan peluru dan detik berikutnya saat ia menoleh, darah menyembur keluar dari lehernya. Ia menjerit kesakitan sementara Auel menyeringai dan menjadikan pria itu sebagai tameng saat peluru-peluru menghujaninya.

Kini hanya tersisa lima orang berseragam tanpaku. Aku merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpaku dan detik berikutnya aku mendengar desingan peluru melewati kepalaku. Aku tersungkur dan mendapati seorang pria—tidak—pemuda yang terus mendekapku erat. Aku bisa melihat air mata mengucur derasa bercampur peluh.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Semuanya mati! Tidak-tidak! Aku akan menjagamu dari setan itu. Kau tidak boleh mati. Kita tidak boleh mati. Untuk perdamaian, untuk bumi," serunya gemetar di sela-sela desingan peluru. Di saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa sebagian dari mereka bukanlah prajurit melainkan warga sipil yang bertindak sebagai sukarelawan. Yang terbujuk oleh prinsip-prinsip aneh mereka, para pemberontak.

Tiga orang telah mati dan salah seorang dari mereka berusaha lari sambil menyerukan sesuatu di radio gantungnya yang ada di pundaknya. "Perubahan rencana! Mundur! Cepat kembali ke kapal! Kembali! Kemba—"

_Dorr!_

Ia terjatuh dengan luka tembak di kepala sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kini hanya tersisa aku dan lelaki itu. Ia tidak hentinya menggumamkan doa tanpa mengendurkan dekapannya. Auel berjalan mendekat dan menatap kami dengan sorot mata dingin yang gelap.

Teriakan terdengar. Satu peluru telah bersarang di tubuh pemuda ini.

Teriakan tak lagi terdengar namun tubuh pria itu berguncang. Peluru kedua bersarang.

Peluru ketiga, peluru keempat, guncangan terasa di seluruh tubuhku dan aku hanya menatapnya nanar. Auel menunduk dan menjauhkan mayat itu dariku.

"Cepat rawat Nona Cadrid. Sampai kapan kau akan tetap diam, bodoh?" bisiknya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di hidungku. Ia membantuku berdiri dan mendorongku ke arah Nona Cadrid. Dengan gugup, aku melepas sarung tanganku dan menekan luka di punggungnya. Hangat, darah Nona Cadrid hangat.

"Mereka keluar," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak melihatnya lalu menoleh ke arah yang ia tuju, jendela. Beberapa pria berseragam terlihat berlarian menuju sebuah kapal yang tersembunyi di balik karang.

Tidak. Jangan bunuh mereka.

"Ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Dan pasti menyenangkan."

Aku tersentak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya lagi. Aku melihatnya berlari ke luar jendela dan mulai menyerang orang-orang itu. Membunuh mereka satu-persatu dengan keji.

"Meyrin!" aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Shinn yang terengah. Wajahnya pucat dengan tatapan nanar ke arah Auel. "Dia… kenapa? Apa dia benar-benar anak laut itu? Dia… Auel?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Shinn!"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sekeliling dengan takjub. Shinn berlutut di sampingku dan memandang punggung Nona Cadrid setelah mengecek denyut nadinya. "Nona Cadrid masih hidup. Tenang saja, tadi ada kabar dari _shelter. _Bantuan segera datang. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menatap keluar. Ia masih di sana. Membunuhi orang-orang. "Dia bukan Auel…"

"Meyrin…," gumam Shinn lirih.

"Dia bukan Auel. Auel tidak mungkin seperti ini. Dia tahu batasnya. Aku yakin dia tahu!"

_"Apa kau akan berubah?"_

_"Tidak."_

Shinn hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menepuk bahuku. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Hentikan, Auel…"

Shinn mulai meremas bahuku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi remasan itu terasa hambar.

"Auel… sudah cukup…!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Segera kulepaskan tangan Shinn di bahuku dan meletakkannya di atas luka Nona Cadrid sebelum berlari ke arah pemuda berambut biru itu. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Shinn yang berkata, mendekatinya saat ini terlalu berbahaya karena dia sedang "tidak melihat". Aku tidak peduli kalau Auel sampai membunuhku. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti!

Aku bisa melihatnya menembakkan peluru terakhir yang bersarang di tubuh seorang pria berseragam yang tersisa. Namun ia tidak berhenti begitu saja, belati tadi diambilnya lagi dan ia mulai menikam pria itu beberapa kali.

Akhirnya kugapai punggungnya dan kupeluk erat dari belakang. "SUDAH! HENTIKAN, AUEL! DIA SUDAH MATI!"

"Lepaskan, Meyrin! Mereka telah membunuh Nona Cadrid! Aku akan menghabisi mereka seperti yang kulakukan pada orang-orang yang membunuh 'ibu'!" serunya tanpa berhenti.

Kucoba untuk menahan lengannya yang begitu kuat. "Aku mengerti kalau kau marah! Aku juga! Tapi kalau kau seperti ini, kau tidak berbeda dengan mereka!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan membunuh mereka semua!"

"SUDAH, AUEL! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" sahutku keras. Air mataku tak bisa lagi kutahan. Mereka terus mengalir tanpa henti. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di punggungnya dan kueratkan pelukanku. Perlanhan tubuhnya melemas. Auel mulai berhenti seiring dengan terdengarnya sirine dan deru-deru mobil yang berhenti, bantuan itu terlambat.

"…kenapa…kau tidak melihatnya…? Cukup, Auel… cukup. Semuanya sudah selesai."

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan bingung. "Mereka membunuh Nona Cadrid… seperti yang dilakukan pada ibu.. aku harus membunuh mereka atau kau yang akan dibunuh. Harus dibunuh… mereka… harus." Tubuhnya melemas. Belati di tangannya jatuh begitu saja dan ia terduduk di pasir bernoda gelap.

Kupeluk ia lebih erat. "Tidak, Auel. Dengar, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak membunuhku atau Nona Cadrid. Dia masih hidup. Kau yang memberitahuku, ingat?"

"Semuanya mati… semuanya mati… aku yang membunuh mereka. Aku… ibu akan memarahiku. Tapi orang-orang itu akan senang… ya, orang-orang bodoh berjubah putih itu akan senang dan aku bisa bermain dengan Sting dan Stellar…"

"Ssst.. tenanglah. Dengarkan aku. Tak ada yang akan memarahimu. Tak ada yang akan senang saat kau membunuh banyak orang. Tenanglah, aku di sini… Shinn-_kun_, _neechan_, Lacus-_sama_, Kira-_san_, Nona Cadrid, paman Malchio, dan anak-anak semuanya selamat. Kau tidak sendiri…"

"Aku… tidak sendiri…?"

"Ya, kau tidak sendiri."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Dadaku sesak melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu tentang masa lalunya tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah masa-masa yang mudah. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Isak tangis mulai terdengar di telingaku.

Aku mengelus punggungnya lembut. Beberapa orang mendekati kami tapi mereka mengambil jarak, tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Air mataku makin deras. Aku tidah tahan melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini. Aku yakin, kejadian ini akan terus menghantuinya karena perasaan bersalah dan ia tidak akan lupa selamanya.

Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuknya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan penyesalan itu adalah penutup kasus malam ini.

.

* * *

.

Satu hari telah berlalu dan kini semuanya kembai seperti biasa. Kecuali beberapa pekerja bangunan yang muai memenuhi sebagian isi rumah. Nona Cadrid sudah sadar dan ini kabar baik yang ingin kusampaikan padanya sekarang. Kuharap ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Kuputar knop pintu yang baru dipasang itu. "Auel?" panggilku sambil tersenyum.

Namun senyumku tak bertahan lama. Ruangan ini kosong. Kasur baru tempat ia seharusnya berbaring tertinggal rapi. Aku mendekat dan menemukan secarik kertas bertulis tangan.

_Maafkan aku karena bertindak seperti pengecut dan pergi seenaknya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi tinggal di sini bersama kalian setelah kejadian semalam, terlalu berat. Hei, ingatanku sudah kembali, tidak perlu mencariku atau pun khawatir. Terima kasih untuk Nona Cadrid, Paman Malchino dan semuanya karena telah merawatku selama ini. Sekali lagi maaf. Sungguh, maafkan aku._

_Auel_

Aku meremas kertas itu dan segera berlari ke ruang tengah.

.

* * *

.

**2 tahun kemudian…**

**Auel POV**

"Selamat, ya! Sekarang kau pasti bisa jadi penjual ramen sungguhan. Gak ada beban, deh."

"Memangnya selama ini aku penjual bohongan, Wel? Yang benar penjual _full-time, _tahu! Aku akan membantu ayahku mengurus kedai makanan Jepang itu. Kalian juga setelah kelulusan ini mau ngapain?"

"Aku akan kuliah di fakultas teknik mesin di Plant. Semoga diterima. Kudengar tesnya sulit, sih."

"Kalau Auel?"

Aku tersentak. Duh, jawab apa, ya? Jujur aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana. "Belum terpikirkan, tuh. Hehe."

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Sebelum lulus SMA ini harusnya kau pikirkan baik-baik, dong!"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah, cuek. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Wah, sial! Bisa telat dan dimarahi kakek, nih. "Aku duluan, ya! Daah!" salamku sambil melambai dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk menggerutu tentangku.

Ya, aku hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa yang baru lulus. Itu adalah kehidupan yang kupilih setelah memutuskan untuk pergi dari kedaiaman Lacus dan teman-temannya. Awalnya sulit, berkelana seorang diri setelah pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari mereka. Kini aku tinggal di pinggiran kota dan hidup bersama kakek penjual bunga yang 'memungutku' di jalanan. Ironis. Dan sebagai balasannya, aku hanya harus sekolah yang benar dan ikut bekerja di toko bunganya. Walau galak tapi kakek orang yang baik.

Aku melangkah mundur saat pintu toko yang akan kubuka tiba-tiba terbuka dari arah berlawanan. "Ah, permisi," salamku sopan sambil menunduk. Biasanya aku malas bersikap begini, tapi didikan paman keras. Ini demi pengunjung.

Pria itu tidak bergerak—kulihat dari kakinya yang masih bertengger manis di depan pintu. "Auel?" tanyanya ragu.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menemukan sosok Shinn dengan pakaian bebas sambil memegang sebuket bunga. Aku menelan ludah. Celaka! Kenapa dia ada di sini? "Ah, terima kasih sudah mampir, permi—" Langkah seribuku menuju ke dalam toko gagal. Ia menghadang dengan lengannya.

Kini ia menarik bahuku dan memojokkanku di dinding. Aku meringis setelah benturan itu. "Kau Auel Neider, 'kan? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kami terus mencarimu, tahu!"

Aaah, sudah kuduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar. Kuambil bunga matahari yang ada di pot di sampingku dan kututupi wajahku dengan kelopaknya. "Anda salah orang. Maaf, saya harus kembali bekerja," dalihku kembali menuju pintu.

Sekali lagi ia menahanku dan membuang bunga matahari itu jauh-jauh. Ah, biaya tambahan. Ia dongakkan wajahku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Haduuuh~ adegan ini bisa bikin skandal.

"Meyrin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah bersikap begini! Ayo pulang!"

"Aku sudah di rumah, tahu! Pulang ke tempatmu sendiri sana!"

"Apa! Enak saja. Pokoknya kau ikut aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ikut!"

"Tidak!"

"Ehem." Suara dehaman itu membuat kami menoleh. Kakek berdiri di depan pintu dengan celemeknya yang kotor karena tanah. "Ada apa ini?"

Oooh~ syukurlah!

.

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan ikut."

"Yeah, terserah."

Di sinilah aku. Mau tidak mau duduk di samping bocah Asuka ini dalam mobil yang sama. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Lacus, rumah dengan kenangan buruk bagiku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu. Aku masih kesal. Kenapa kakek dengan gampangnya mengizinkanku dibawa _dia_. Apa kakek tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku di hari kelulusanku? Dingin sekali.

"Oi, selamat, ya. Atas kelulusanmu," ujar Shinn, dia pasti mendengarnya dari kakek.

"Hm. Makasih."

Kesunyian kembali merajai. Tak ada yang bicara. Antara tak mau bicara dan tidak tahu apa yang mau dikatakan.

"Tak ada yang marah padamu. Semuanya ingin kau pulang," katanya lagi.

Aku diam. "Berat tahu. Aku ini 'kan 'mantan EA yang membunuh banyak orang'. Kenapa lagi aku masih diinginkan?" jawabku asal.

"Dengar, ya. Aku juga 'mantan Zaft yang membunuh banyak orang' dan 'lelaki yang pernah mencoba membunuh anak angkat Nona Cadrid'. Kau pikir tidak berat bagiku tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Itu tahu. Harusnya jangan buat aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, dong."

"Masalahnya kau harus sadar. Bahwa itu semua dirimu di masa lalu. Apa yang sudah lewat biarkan saja. Kalau terus terpaku pada masa itu kau tidak akan maju tahu."

"Curhat, nih?"

"Diam!"

Aku menghela nafas. Yaah~ apa yang dia katakan benar juga, sih. Selama ini aku merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan semuanya. Takut akan tatapan aneh yang akan mereka berikan seperti waktu itu. Lebih baik aku hidup sendiri saja. Tapi… bagaimana kabar Nona Cadrid dan Meyrin, ya?

"Hei, maaf ya."

"Soal apa?" balasku singkat.

Shinn tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik nafas lalu berkata, "Aku yang membuatmu terluka parah dan kehilangan ingatan. Ingat pertempuran kita sebelum MS-mu kutikam?"

Ingatanku menjelajahi saat itu. "Oh, jadi kau pilot Impulse? Pantas saja aku membencimu setengah mati saat pertama bertemu." Tiba-tiba sosok Sting dan Stellar muncul. Ah, benar mereka. "Kau juga yang membunuh Stellar, 'kan? Lalu Sting—pria berambut hijau—itu apa kabar? Kau bunuh juga?"

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu. Stellar memang tewas. Tapi bukan di tanganku. Kira yang membunuhnya. Tapi dia terpaksa, kok karena Stellar akan menghancurkan kota kalau tidak dihentikan. Waktu dia kabur dari kapal kalian dulu, kami sempat merawatnya di Minerva. Tapi cuma sebentar sebelum pria bertopeng itu mengingkari janjinya. Dan untuk Sting. Maaf, kurasa dia juga terbunuh. Entah karena siapa aku lupa. Perang."

Aku terkejut walau cuma sesaat. Jadi begitu. Aku ketinggalan banyak kabar, ternyata. "Aku pernah bertemu mereka berdua, kok. Dua kali setelah perang ini."

"He?" Shinn menoleh tidak percaya padaku.

"Di alam mimpi. Khusus untuk orang 'mati'. Mengerti 'kan?"

"Ya, kurasa," pandangannya kembali ke jalanan.

"Stellar terus berbicara tentangmu. Katanya, ia menyukai orang yang berjanji akan selalu melindunginya. Shinn Asuka. Tapi, toh ia tetap mati. Senang, ya, ada orang yang menyayangimu sampai mati?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Matanya menjadi sayu lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku benar-benar senang. Tapi aku minta maaf, Stellar. Ada gadis lain yang mulai mengisi hatiku. Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan kulupakan," jawabnya bicara sendiri, seolah di depannya ada Stellar yang mendengar. Orang gila.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga harus minta maaf karena menjadi satu-satunya yang masih hidup di antara kami bertiga. Wah, beban hidupku tambah berat nih. "Kenapa kalian ingin aku pulang?" tanyaku spontan.

"Mm? Kenapa, ya? Aku, sih sebenarnya lebih bersyukur kalau kau tidak pulang."

Aku mendelik padanya. Jadi kenapa kau tidak pura-pura gak lihat saja, hah?

"Tapi kurasa yang berpikiran begitu cuma aku. Walau sudah dua tahun, Meyrin diam-diam masih mencarimu, lho. Dan tiap makan bersama di meja makan rasanya selalu ada yang kurang. Tidak enak, saja. Jadi canggung walau cuma sebentar. Mungkin karena kau sudah dianggap bagian dari mereka. Keluarga mereka."

"Hee~ lihat siapa yang bijak di sini. Kau 'kan juga tinggal bersama mereka juga, jika mereka menganggap aku bagian dari keluarga berarti kau juga…"

Aku diam. Shinn juga diam. Sedetik kemudian kami sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan dan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti mau muntah. Aku tidak percaya baru saja berpikir bahwa aku dan dia satu keluarga. Cih, menjijikkan.

"Jangan dikatakan."

"Jangan diucapkan."

Kami diam lagi. Kini aku sudah bisa melihat rumah yang besar itu dari tempatku berada. Aku merasakan sensasi hangat yang mengalir dari perutku ke seluruh tubuh. Wah, rasanya kangen juga. Sudah lama, ya.

Shinn menoleh sebentar untuk melihat ke arah yang sama. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Kita tidak mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Oke?"

Oh, yeah. Aku juga tidak ingin perbincangan 'akrab' ini diketahui orang lain. Menjijikkan. "Oke."

Kami pun berhenti tepat 10 meter dari ambang pintu. Bunyi mesin yang mati adalah tanda untuk memulai langkah yang baru, tapi tak ada yang bergerak di antara kami berdua. Aku mendengus. Astaga, kami ini sedang apa, sih? Seperti mau melamar orang saja.

"Ha..hahaha…" tawa Shinn perlahan terdengar walau ia berusaha menahannya. Sepertinya pikiran kami sama. Aku pun tak bisa menahan rasa geliku dan ikut tertawa. Setelah puas menertawakan hal yang tidak jelas, kami pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Siap?" tanya Shinn tersenyum tipis.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk. "Oke."

Dan pintu itu perlahan dibuka olehnya. Kegaduhan anak-anak yang saling berkejaran dan memecahkan barang menyambutku. Lacus, Meyrin dan Luna berkali-kali menegur dan ikut mengejar mereka. Kira yang sedang membaca koran di sofa ikut kena marah oleh Lacus karena tidak membantu sama sekali. Di sudut lain, aku bisa melihat Nona Cadrid sedang membuat teh bersama paman Malchio di sampingnya.

Aku terkekeh geli.

"Eh? Wah! Ada Auel-_nii_!" sahut Shota yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

Mereka semua berhenti dan menatap ke arahku dengan takjub. Shinn menyikut pinggangku keras dan aku hanya meringis. Ia memelototiku. Aah~ nyuruh, sih mudah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tahu! Meyrin menghambur menuju posisi paling depan. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya tergagap. Mm.. baiklah, akan kucoba.

Aku berdeham sebelum akhirnya berkata,"_Tadaima._"

Meyrin tersentak. Kurasa terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi ia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum begitu lembut. "_Okaeri."_

"_Okaeri, _Auel!" timpal mereka yang ada di belakang Meyrin dan anak-anak mulai menghambur ke arahku. Kira meletakkan korannya dan ikut pergi ke depan pintu. Begitu juga Nona Cadrid dan paman Malchio.

Kira mengacak-acak rambutku brutal dan Meyrin menamparku tiba-tiba. Semuanya bengong. Aku mengelus pipiku dengan bingung dan ia hanya balas memelukku. Aku bisa melihat semuanya tertawa, terutama Nona Cadrid yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih berseri-seri dari biasanya.

Aku mendengus geli. Ternyata aku merindukan mereka lebih dari yang kukira.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Endingnya gak bagus ya?

saya tahu.. cuma banyak yang mau saya tulis tapi gak tahu cara nulisnya. maaf... T^T

Jadi, seperti yang kalian lihat. ini adalah Last Chapter dari fic multichap pertama saya *nebar bunga mawar*! yeay!

maafkan saya atas kesalahan selama pembuatan fic ini (terutama Nona Cadrid yang harusnya Caridad) juga terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membantu saya (reders, reviewers dan teman2 semua ^^).

perkembangan fic ini jauh dari rancangan awal saya yang cuma mau buat 6 chap. hehehe. akhirnya tamat juga. dengan begini bisa fokus nyelesei **TFK** (**Test for Kira**) deh *numpang promosi*

Yap, karena saya ga tahu mau ngomong apa lagi jadi sekali lagi.

Terima kasih banyak! ^^

*bow*


End file.
